


Let's Go Home

by PoisonGlamor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGlamor/pseuds/PoisonGlamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><i>"It's always the darkest before dawn..."</i><br/>Adam, a young dad of a very sick little girl, had no choice but to live a soul-less life in order to cure his lovely daughter. Living in the dark for too long, he did not remember how light and warmth felt like even when the sunshine finally showed itself...
            </blockquote>





	1. The Young Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Still adjusting the last few chapters bit by bit :)  
> Let me know how you think.
> 
> Please check out my previous works too ;)

One late autumn night, way inside a night club in the VIP room, a man around 50 years old was sitting on a cozy king size leather couch enjoying the stripper show. Playing with a huge pile of bank notes in his hands, wearing a dirty smirk on his chubby face, obviously he was a horny but generous rich jerk.  
  
Contrasting with his short legs, big fat tummy and half bald head, next to him was a tall young man with thick black hair sitting with his long legs crossed like Cleopatra. Wolf-like grey eyes, straight nose, freckly plump lips and nice cheekbone, his face was very beautiful in a male sort of way. He had a fine physique too– tall and wide, with the right muscle and fat proportion, and a rather lovely butt.

In the middle of the show, the old man’s phone rang. Just as the old man took out his phone from his blazer pocket, the young guy took away the phone from his hand, “Fred is not available. Yea, I’m Adam, talk to me. Aahh! Haha…” The old man tickled the young’s waist and took over the phone.

Fred, a rather successful businessman, of course would never let his sexy little lover ruin his business. He would never miss any phone call even if they were having sex. And Adam as his secret lover of course knew exactly how to play the game – he would not answer the calls if it was calling from Fred’s wife or some unknown people.

Fred has been on the phone for 5 minutes and the strip was almost over. To show how impatient he was, Adam placed his hand onto Fred’s inner thigh, softly, slowly drawing circles with his finger tip, “Hey. I’m lonely, I’m bored.” Fred waved once to signal _“I got it”_ in a rather cold way. Adam didn’t give up distracting him from the phone, he crawled to Fred till his chest was pressing hard on Fred’s arm, kissing softly on Fred’s ear saying “I said I am bored. Fredrick.” His lovely whisper was almost like purring. There was no more reason to ignore such a sexy thing. Fred finally ended the small talk with his old business partner.

 

“Finally!” Adam said, he bit his lower lip, acting cute, “Too late the show’s over!”

“Your turn,” Fred pushed Adam out of the couch, “Get on the table and strip for me,” said Fred with a horny spank on Adam’s butt, “Don’t get down till you’re naked.” Adam climbed onto the table, and pouted.

So young, so handsome, sometimes cute, sometimes sexy, that was why Fred liked Adam and was willing to spend a lot more on him than on any other boys. On the table, Adam took his leather jacket off. His lovely body was amazingly flexible, every wave of his body was so smooth and sexy, he was very good at rotating his magnificent butt too. But he wasn’t hasty to take off all his clothes, instead, he was doing it slowly, running his hand through his fluffy hair, sucking fingers and touching his neck. He rolled his eyes and slightly opened his plump lips, inhaling heavily. Slowly, he pulled up his shirt, showing his little hairy tummy. He spread his thighs as he slipped his right hand into his pants, with his left hand roaming on his chest and his fingers occasionally running on his baby pink nipples.

“Don’t you feel tight down there? Take your pants off,” Fred urged. “Umm…” Adam smirked, “I may need your help.” Adam kept on sinking his hand down, his pants were getting lower till his pubic hair showed. “Ahhh… so tight, help me… uh…” Adam’s groan was fake but Fred’s turn on was real, he stood up and called it an end. He pulled Adam down from the table, “Okay, your show is over. Get your jacket.”

 

*

 

Accompanied by 3 bodyguards, they left the club for the hotel. In the limousine, Fred couldn’t wait to have a taste of his lovely toy boy, munching his fruity lips, searching through his body rubbing on his soft skin, burying his nose in his skin sniffing that baby-like sweet aroma on his neck just felt so good. The playful groans and chuckles from Adam’s lips were beyond amusing.

In reward for Adam’s “hard work”, Fred had always reserved a serviced suite for him in this luxurious hotel he owned.

“I want a bath.” Right after Fred told what he wanted, Adam was already in the bathroom, running a tub of hot water. Fred never had to say too much, Adam would always follow his commands. Just when Fred entered the bathroom, Adam turned to him and started helping him undress. Fred was a neat freak and so Adam would fold every piece of his clothes even his socks and place them nicely into the laundry basket.

When Fred soaked into the hot water, Adam began to take off his clothes slowly, giving him some time to appreciate his amazing body. “Honey, come on in.” Adam finally got into the tub, joining him. He just closed his eyes, enjoying Adam rubbing his back with a towel and then messaging him on the shoulder. Even if Adam wasn’t a professional masseur, it was elating enough to have this little sexy thing serving you like a king.

“Lovely” Fred said, turning to Adam cupping his face. Adam returned him with a sweet smile. Then their mouths were hooked together, their tongues were moving around each other’s. Fred moved his hands automatically reached Adam’s back, fondling him from his back to his butt. Then he slid his lips to Adam’s neck, nipping and licking, Adam was breathing heavily with his mouth wide open. Adam’s wet plump lips were way too tempting, Fred couldn’t help touching them with his finger tips, his thumb pressed on Adam’s lower lip and slid into Adam’s hot mouth, playing with Adam’s tongue. Adam closed his mouth, sucking on his finger softly, moving his tongue around it.

“Good, honey,” Fred unplugged the tub and water started to drain away. When the water was almost drained, Adam wrapped a big dry towel on Fred and another one on himself, but soon Fred pulled the towel off him. He took the lube from the side of the tub and squeezed quite a few amount onto Adam’s cock. “Jerk it off, Fred ordered. “I’m cold,” Adam pouted and so Fred let him had the towel back.

Adam wrapped the cock with both hands, started rubbing it. He was stroking at the base with one hand while sliding up and down on the shaft of the cock with another hand gently. As the cock was erecting, he slowly increased the speed. The bathroom suddenly filled with Adam’s uneven breath, he was inhaling deeply.

“Spread those legs,” Fred was not quite happy seeing Adam’s thighs were kinda close together, he leant to Adam and spread his legs forcefully. “Hands off,” he grabbed Adam’s cock and pumped it roughly, as if he wanted to take his cock off. “Aaahhh… Not so rough!” Adam groaned. “Do this way! Got it?” Fred let Adam have his cock back then he fondled Adam from his stomach, to his chest and his back, smearing the lube all over Adam’s body.

Adam was shivering in pleasure, he lied his head on the side of the tub and groaned uncontrollably. Then Fred grasped his neck and stuck his tongue into Adam’s wide opened mouth and Adam moved his tongue a bit to respond.

Fred pulled back watching Adam stroking his swollen cock, “Yea! Pump it! Harder!” He felt satisfied as Adam followed what he said, “FUCK YOU! RUB FASTER!”

Adam’s groans were short and sharp, he could tell Adam was about to cum so he flung Adam’s hand away and rubbed the cock, “COME ON! COME ON!” Adam was screaming in pain as Fred was pumping it so rough which almost rubbed his cock off. Finally, Adam ejaculated and he shot so far his cum was all over the tub and some on the wall.

“Good. Now suck my cock.”

He stood up and his groin was at Adam’s face. “Open up,” he guided his cock into Adam’s wet hot mouth, sliding deep inside him. He moved his hip and pulled Adam’s head back and forth, fucking Adam’s gorgeous mouth. Although deepthroating could never be achieved with his short-length penis, he thrust as deeply as he could into Adam till his balls slapping on Adam’s chin. Adam was sucking and licking on the cock. But he had to be extremely careful coz if he was doing his blowjob too well, Fred might explode right away. Keeping Fred hard as long as he could was one of his jobs and it was rather difficult in fact.

A moment later, he pulled his cock out of Adam’s mouth, and he had to. He got the condom at the side of the tube, rolled it on. He never used any lube as if thrusting in rawly could help cover his physical deficiency. He pulled Adam’s legs up around his waist and was about to fuck him.

“Uh… I love it…” Adam faked a groan and gave him an excited look when Fred thrust into him, “come on… fuck me deep… uhhh…” Adam’s groaned was the calling from heaven, Fred would work his ass out to get more of it even if he might have a stroke or heart attack during the process. He lifted Adam’s legs even higher and folded him till his knees finally touched his shoulders, “oh honey you’re so bendy,” so that he could press himself on Adam and had a closer look of his angelic face.

“Honey. You love it?” Fred rocked his hip and panted like a dying dog, “look at me.” Adam kept his eyes closed tightly and moaned “aahh… I love it… more… god…” in a rather high and soft voice.

It had been 4 minutes since Fred erected, a new record, Adam was like the sex fairy making miracles. Unfortunately, it was about time to call it an end before Fred actually speeded up the thrust. “FUCK IT,” Fred cusses as he exploded.

Adam gave him a genuine hug, “It’s alright. You’ve done a great job.”

 

*

 

Adam was left in the bathroom, cleaning up the mess on the wall and the lube on his body while Fred was in the bedroom, sleeping like a dead pig. Suddenly, his phone was vibrating. “Who is it?” It was the same unknown number which had been calling him all day. Finally, he picked up the call, “Hello?”

“PAPA!” On the phone, it was a little girl with a sharp and clear voice.

“Princess? Where did you get the phone?” Adam said.

“My new guard gave me the phone.”

“Darling, it’s 3 o’clock you should be sleeping.”

“Papa my head hurt I can’t sleep! Felix Felix doesn’t work…hmmm…” The little girl started crying.

“Really? Papa’s gonna get you a new magic potion soon Princess. Now try to sleep.”

“Come sleep with me I’m scared…” her voice trembled.

“Aww... I’m coming! You sleep first and when you wake up you’ll see I’m there.”

“Ehhhhh… PAPA COME NOW ehhh…” The little girl cried out loud.

At that time, a guy with a strange accent at the background whispered, “Your highness, hide your phone don’t let Mrs. Brandon see it! Or I’ll be in trouble!”

“Papa he’s my new guard! He talks so strange but he’s very nice,” the girl said.

“A new guard? Can I talk to him?” Adam asked.

“Soso, the King wanna talk to you! Be polite!” the girl commanded her “guard” and passed him the phone.

“Hello Mr. Lambert. I’m sorry I couldn’t make Caroline sleep. She wants to talk to you,” the guy said.

“It’s alright. I didn’t know there’s a male nurse?”

“Actually she was sent to my ward this morning. She fought with another kid and bit him. You know it’s dangerous if anyone got injured. So she has to be separated.”

“Oh gosh… I am so sorry! I- ” Adam still hadn’t finished his words Fred cut him, “HONEY! WHERE DID YOU GO?” Fred was yelling.

“I am so sorry. I gotta go. I will be there in the morning. Please take good care of her.” Adam hastened to finish his words and hang up.

 

*

 

In the Pediatric Hematology & Oncology Ward A2, a young nurse was trying his best to get his new noisy patient, Caroline Daisy Lambert, to sleep.

“You have talked to the King. Now you should sleep” The nurse said.  
“How do you think of my hairstyle?” Caroline barely had any hair left on her head due to the treatment.

“Very edgy!” The nurse replied.

  
Her eyes and mouth flew wide open, looking at him, and then laid flat on the bed with an innocent smile, “Papa said the same too! We are friends now.”

“Thank you so much! Now sleep. Princess needs more beauty sleep.”

 

* End of Chapter 1 *


	2. Sweet Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Looking at that nasty face of that guy, Adam was totally disgusted and he shook his head, rejected it. BAM! Fred slapped so hard in Adam’s face that reddened Adam’s face immediately and he almost fell off the couch, “GET THE FUCK ON THE TABLE,” he yelled at Adam. 
> 
> Adam couldn’t force a smile anymore. He just sat there with a straight face which irritated Fred even more. When Fred stretched his arm and was about to give him a second slap, the birthday guy stopped him, “Man! Easy! How can you treat him like this?” He said, “Actually I’ve been fancying a blowjob from him.”..."

Sitting at the reception desk, eating crackers, the young nurse was waiting for Mr. Lambert. He had been working in the ward for only a month, but he had already heard a lot about Caroline and her dad – Caroline was notorious for her bad temper. She was so called the most unruly kid in the hospital. If it was not Mr. Lambert, Caroline would have been beaten by everyone around her. Although it was clearly violating the rules, sometimes the nurses would let Mr. Lambert stay overnight with Caroline as he was too sweet to reject and, when he was there Caroline would behave so much better.

But this new nurse didn’t hate Caroline the same way. He could never be angry at a 6-year-old girl who had leukemia and was fighting for survive every day, let alone hating on her. In fact, he liked her for her courage. And if she was not tortured by this terminal illness, she would be a cute blonde baby with lovely freckles on her face.

She called the hospital the “castle” and herself the “princess”. He totally understood why her parents taught her this way so he just followed it. That’s why Caroline liked him and let him talk to her like friends.

Looking at Mr. Lambert’s clothes in Caroline’s room, he could imagine that he must be a tall, young and stylish guy.

 

*

 

10 a.m., visiting hour started. Adam couldn’t wait to get into the ward, he was carrying a big teddy bear and 3 shopping bags. He approached the reception desk, where sitting a tiny blonde male nurse who looked totally shocked. He glanced at his name tag, _Sauli Koskinen_ , and said “Excuse me, I’m– ”

  
"YES! Mr. Longfellow, what, what, what can I help you?” Sauli was holding his fists and trembling like a reindeer the headlights. Those eyes, that nose and that voice, it MUST be his porn idol! It must be him who was extremely famous 3 years ago, but disappeared suddenly in the full flush of success in his career. Even though he had only a few videos, everyone was bewitched by his beautiful face, enchanting voice and his absolutely gorgeous package. Sauli still had the magazine with “Mr. Longfellow” spread under his pillow.

Adam lowered his head, blushed with embarrassment, “Um… This is Adam Lambert. I’m looking for my girl Caroline Daisy Lambert. You must be Soso?”

Woops! Sauli’s face was then red like a tomato. He had never thought of telling a parent that he watched porn, hopefully Mr. Lambert didn’t know who he had been mistaken for. “This way please, sir.” Adam gave 3 bags of snacks to Sauli and then followed him to Caroline’s room.

They rushed to the room. As soon as Adam stepped inside the room, he dropped the teddy, took off his coat and climbed onto the bed, wrapping Caroline into his arms at once. When he kissed her on the forehead, she opened her bleary eyes, “Hmmm…?” She put her little hands on Adam’s neck grabbing his collar pulling herself closer to him. “How’s my princess doing?” He whispered. “missed you…” She said weakly.

 

“You feel better?” Adam caressed her on the back of her head lovingly.

“Uh huh…” she looked at Adam, “Papa, I bit Ethan.”

“That big boy again? Baby, don’t talk to him, don’t listen to him.”

“Okay,” she said, “Papa you know Lily?”

“Yea. Why?”

“Ethan said Lily’s parents don’t want her. They left her in the fridge…” she said as tears filled her eyes, “He said you’ll put me there too. I don’t want the fridge.”

“Aww no, you are not going there!” he patted on her head before kissing on her forehead, “I am putting you in my arms,” he squeezed her in his arms tightly.

“Papa so warm,” she said softly, blinking back her tears, “I love you so much… don’t leave me alone, I’m so afraid…hum….?”

“I love you too, so much. I never leave you,” he whispered. Then she smiled against his neck, closing her eyes in Adam’s warm embrace, “night Papa,” and fell asleep again.

Sauli was frozen. He stood at the door watching Adam and Caroline until they both fell asleep. After that morning, he finally knew why his colleagues were all in love with Adam. He was really the finest and sweetest father he had even seen. He could watch him forever.

 

*

 

Sauli still hadn’t yet had a chance to apologize to Adam for mistaking him for a porn star, so, he stayed behind with them after work. They took Caroline to the garden for some fresh air in the afternoon.

“Papa, look at her!! She’s Soso’s friend! She comes to us for peanuts again!!” She shouted while running after a squirrel, “She is storing peanuts for winter!” The slightly coldness was suddenly replaced by the warmth of the smile on Caroline’s face and her bright laughter. “Be careful don’t fall over!” Adam shouted.

Adam was so thankful that finally there was a nurse who could get along with Caroline. “Thank you so much for taking care of her. It’s my fault I don’t know how to teach her,” he said. “No. You are already doing so well. Being a single father is tough,” Sauli said.

“And… please, never tell her about my previous job.”

“Job?”

“Those ‘video’ stuff. I was… you know.”

“Oh. Of course I won’t! I know life is not easy…” So Adam was really Maggie Longfellow… Sauli’s suddenly felt guilty coz used to get pleasure from the porn and it was actually built on such a nice guy’s pain.

“Hey by the way, people say she has my nose!” Adam said proudly, waving at Caroline, “Hey baby!”

“Uh. Yes. A perfect nose,” Sauli said, but in fact he didn’t agree at all. Her nose was a little girly one, not as straight and as big as Adam’s. Actually he found they looked nothing alike instead of some freckles.

Adam spent a whole day with Caroline in the hospital till she finally fell asleep at 8p.m. after injection.

 

*

 

Time flew, Sauli had been meeting with Adam this way for a month. He found himself love him more every time he met him – Adam was so sweet, kind-hearted, funny… He just had a perfectly beautiful soul. Sauli had a wishful thinking that the three of them being a happy family when he was playing with Adam and Caroline. Sometimes he might serve Adam with his homemade food.

As he was too curious about everything of Adam, he couldn’t help overhearing him on the phone. Why the mom had never been seen? Who was “Fred” from whom he constantly received calls? That night, Adam was leaving again after receiving Fred’s call.

_“Where are you going?”_ Sauli really wanted to ask him like his husband, but he just let out the same “See you tomorrow”, wishing time flew faster so he could see him again. Once again, he stood there watching him walking farther and farther.

 

*

 

Adam met Fred in the club’s VIP room again. But this time, Fred was not alone, he was there with 6 other friends and business partners. They were checking Adam out from head to toe, some of them were howling, some were whistling.

“Woo hoo!”

“Are you kidding me?! You are really with Maggie Longfellow?”

“You lucky son of a bitch!”

“I love that porn you got gang banged in the lecture hall!”

“Hey Fred! Tell him to take his pants off!”

“Why you standing there? Come greet my new partners!” Fred yelled. Adam faked a smirk and went towards Fred.

Just as Adam sat down next to Fred, someone at his left suddenly put his arms around him squeezing him tightly, “AWW! YOU SMELL DELICIOUS,” and licked from his neck all the way up his face.

Adam was struggling in his arms, “Let-” He shut his mouth immediately as the guy grabbed his face trying to kiss him. The guy’s tongue failed to force Adam’s mouth open so he was licking and sucking on Adam’s lips as if he was gonna bite Adam’s lips off.

“Hey! I thought we’re gonna share?” a young guy said, and the room burst into laughter.

“It’s his birthday today!” Fred pointed at the young guy. But, the “happy birthday” greeting from Adam wasn’t what Fred was looking for, he continued, “Strip for him.”

Looking at that nasty face of that birthday guy, Adam was totally disgusted and he shook his head, rejected it. BAM! Fred slapped so hard in Adam’s face that reddened Adam’s face immediately and he almost fell off the couch, “GET THE FUCK ON THE TABLE,” he yelled at Adam.

Adam couldn’t force a smile anymore. He just sat there with a straight face which irritated Fred even more. When Fred stretched his arm and was about to give him a second slap, the birthday guy stopped him, “Man! Easy! How can you treat him like this?” He said, “Actually I’ve been fancying a blowjob from him.”

“Of course. He’s really good with his mouth,” Fred said. He grabbed Adam’s arm and threw him onto the floor, staring at him, “This is the last chance. You know what to do.” So Adam was crawling to the birthday guy. When he was unzipping the guy’s pants, the guy patted on his head, “I’m afraid you gotta suck each and every cock here, we’re all here for you tonight.”

The room was filled with Fred’s friends’ lustful laughter. These were the most nauseous people Adam had ever met. They all couldn’t wait to get themselves naked and wave their cocks at Adam as if Adam could suck them all at the same time. While Adam was doing blowjob for the birthday guy, his arms were spread and he was forced to give handjobs to two other guys. The birthday guy was pulling Adam’s hair with his both hands, “I LOVE IT! SUCK IT! LOVELY!” He was thrusting into Adam’s mouth forcefully, almost pulled Adam’s head off his neck, “FUCK! You’re so fucking ravishing.”

“IT’S MY TURN!” Another guy shouted. He grasped Adam on the shoulders and tossed him onto the floor. “Ugh…” Adam tried to get up on his elbow but he couldn’t, his back was in great pain as he bumped into the corner of the table before hitting on the ground.

Breathlessly, a guy sat on his face and shoved his cock into his mouth. Adam wanted to push him away but he couldn’t – his arms and legs were soon pressed on the floor by the other guys, they started to unbuckle his pants and tearing his shirt into piece.

“HOLY FUCK! THE LEGENDARY COCK!!” Adam could feel his pants were then down to his knees and there were hands touching and playing with his cock and balls.

“How big is it exactly?”

“You’ve brought a ruler, seriously?”

“Hahaha… you perverted!”

Adam didn’t know what they were doing to him, he wanted to shout for help, but he couldn’t do it with a cock deep inside his throat, he wished someone would accidentally get into the room and save him from these bastards. But unfortunately, miracle didn’t happen, tears started to leak out of his eyes as he felt there were hands, lips and tongues all over him. “FUCK! THAT’S HUGE!” His cock was swelling under their constant stimulation. He felt like a piece of bread thrown into a pond of fish – he was getting rubbed, licked, sucked and pulled everywhere.

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” Someone pulled the guy off Adam’s face and finally there was a chance for Adam to scream for help.

“HELP! HEEEEELP! FRED HELP ME!” Adam looked at Fred who was sitting on the couch holding a glass of fucking overpriced wine, “FRED HELP! I’ve been so good! Don’t do this to me…” But Fred wasn’t moving.

Suddenly, they all let go of him. So he used all of his strength to push himself up and crawl as quickly as he could to the door until seconds later, someone kicked on his back and his chest landed hard onto the floor. His coat, his pants and the remaining fabric of his shirt were then pulled off piece by piece.

Someone then wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest and pulled him up. The guy’s arms locked around Adam and were totally immovable. Adam was defenseless, sitting on the floor with his back lying on that guy’s chest. “Ughhhh!” Adam screamed as the guy was licking on his cheek and his ear.

“NO… PLEASE NO…” Adam’s voice was scratchy. The guys pulled his legs straight and spread his thighs wide open to let the birthday guy get between Adam’s thighs. He cupped Adam’s face and muttered, “Why are you so fucking beautiful?” He licked all over Adam’s face and sucked on his neck, then all the way down to his chest. He was then sucking on Adam’s nipple with his hand stroking on Adam’s huge cock. Some other guys were swirling their tongues on his other nipple and his belly.

Seeing the birthday guy rolling on a condom, Adam was sobbing in fear. “Don’t… please… please……”

He grabbed Adam’s knees, pushed his thighs against his waist and thrust into him fiercely. “NOOO….” The louder Adam screamed, the harder he rocked his hip. He was totally amused by Adam’s sort of crying groan and his beautiful face at that moment– his face was slightly turning to the side, his eyes were tightly shut with his long and thick eyelash glistening with tears. “CRY! LOUDER! I LOVE IT! CRY LOUDER!” He was thrusting in and out of Adam fast and rough like a wild animal.

“Naaaaaaaaaah! please stop…..” Adam begged while some other guys were still playing with his nipples and his cock. Besides Adam’s cry, there was a loud cheer from the crowd in the room.

“FUCK! Look at that face!”

“He’s loving it! FUCK HIM HARD!”

Adam was screaming and trying to wriggle out of their gasp. The thrusting was like lasted forever, “Aaaaahhh... STOP IT…” Adam cried in pain when the guy suddenly altered his speed. Then he was finally out of his body.

“My turn.” The birthday guy gave a blonde guy a high five. The blonde had already put on a condom on his cock, he had been sitting there on the floor waiting for the fuck. Adam was then lifted and forced to straddle onto the blonde. “No… I don’t want to…please! PLEASE!” The more Adam begged, the more they were amused. Adam was totally humiliated beyond endurance by the assault while the blonde was groaning elatedly.

Adam’s hard and swollen boner was bouncing between his tummy and the floor as the blonde was fucking him from the back. “Let me have a taste of the true legend.” Two guys who was around Fred’s age licked on Adam’s cock. “FUCK it’s so huge!” Then one of them swallowed the head and was sucking it roughly while one of them was pumping so quickly on the shaft which brought Adam a great pain rather than any pleasure. “HELP….. help me….”

Adam was whimpering with his mouth wide open, he was then almost suffocated as a fat guy shoved his cock into his mouth with his big tummy was pressed on Adam’s nose. “Oh my god how can you be so fucking beautiful!” The fat guy said, stuffing his cock into Adam’s mouth.

Under the constant fucking and stimulating on his cock, he was about to cum. But he didn’t want to, he wasn’t and would never ever enjoy it, unfortunately he couldn’t control his physical reaction. Finally, he came and spurted a long, milky stream one the floor. “THAT’S MIRACLE!” The crowd was frantic with Adam’s powerful ejaculation. All hands were then on his sensitive cock, pumping it with the lubrication of the sperm substance.

“I wanna cum inside him!” The birthday guy wanted Adam back but the blonde didn’t let go. They pulled and dragged Adam like they were scrambling for a doll that left some red and purple marks on Adam’s limbs. At last, “DAMN YOU FOOLS” another guy got Adam from them, forced him on the table and thrust into him.  
  
"Aaahhhh… no… STOP! Stop……” The guy didn’t stop, instead he was fucking him as hard and deep as he possibly could. “STOP…… Don’t do this to me…” Adam begged. No different from the others, he was so gratified by Adam’s tears, he could never have enough. “stop….” Adam’s voice was breathy. He could hear some clicking sound from his ribs as he was pressed hard on the edge of the cold marble table, “stop…s… uh…”

“Ahh! STOP IT STOP IT! FUCK IT!!” They were having fun imitating Adam’s scream. And then, one by one, flipping him around on the table and dragging him down onto the floor, hauled him to the couch, they fucked and came inside him. Adam was crying all night till he finally lost his voice and passed out…

That was another longest and darkest night ever in Adam’s life.

 

*

 

Fred took Adam’s clothes and put them on the table, “I’m going to France for a month or two. Find your own place to stay,” Fred said coldly, telling Adam he was not gonna give him the hotel room key this time.

“what?” Adam was shocked. He grabbed Fred feebly on his sleeve but Fred swung his hand off, “You almost lost me my new business partners. If they aren’t pleased, you’re dead.” He put a pile of money on Adam’s clothes and turned away. “Fred… I have nowhere to stay… come back…” “Find your little blonde. Play that fucking cooking game with him. You thought I didn’t know nothing?”

Lying hopelessly on the couch, cold, shivering, Adam had no more strength to cry or even to breathe anymore, his head was aching, his heart was throbbing irregularly, his chest and back was hurting, his ass was like ripped… everything became dark and blurred…

He closed his eyes…

As he felt like he would never wake up again, _Papa so warm,_ he heard the voice from his lovely angel, _I love you so much. Don’t leave me alone. I’m so afraid…Papa… Papa…_ She needs him. He wanted to squeeze her tight. He could only feel alive feeling her warmth in his arms. He was dying to see her. “Caroline…” By muttering her name, he felt like he had his strength back.

 

*

 

2a.m., after helping with an emergency case, it was finally time for Sauli to get off duty. When he got out of the building, it started to rain heavily. It was freezing cold. Having no umbrella, he was about to get back to the office and borrow one. As he turned around, he saw a familiar person sitting at the front door, lying his back on the gate.

“Adam? ADAM!”

 

* End of Chapter 2 *


	3. When the Sun Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Papa’s here! Princess, Papa’s here!” He cuddled her on her chest. “AAAAHHH… PAPA…AAAHH…” Holding Caroline tight in his arms, “It’s okay… baby it’s okay…” Caroline didn’t hear him, she was yelling, shrieking, crying in great pain, kicking hard on Adam’s stomach like losing control. 
> 
> Adam was shuddering in the fear of losing his angel right there, “baby… you’re going home with Papa… you promised…” As she put her little hand on his chest, clutching his shirt, trying to control herself a bit, “baby… you still haven’t tried the magic food in Disneyland…” Adam’s heart was torn in to pieces, “Don’t leave Papa alone… please…” He turned to Sauli, “DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!” Adam’s face was covered with tears, “help… my girl…”

Sauli got a few steps closer to Adam, “VOI LUOJA!” He dashed to him. Adam looked totally miserable, there was dried blood on his face, his hair was messy, there were holes on his coat while there were all blue and purple and fresh wounds under his coat… Sauli had no idea what to do he was uttering Finnish to Adam.

“Sauli… Let me see her. I have to see her…” Although Adam was looking at Sauli, his eyes were blanked as if his soul was out. “Visiting hour’s over. Let me get you to the emergency now.” But Adam refused, “no… let me see her, please…”

“You should get proper treatment. Get up. Come on,” Sauli lifted Adam up but he was then pushed away and both of them fell onto the ground.

“I SAID I’M NOT GOING! YOU GUYS ARE BLOOD SUCKERS! I’M NOT GETTING FUCKING TREATMENT! NOT EVER!” Adam almost fainted, he lied down, his breaths were coming in gasp.

“Alright. Not going. But it’s cold here. Come to my place. I get the cab.” Sauli was trembling all the way he took Adam home, he had never imagined the sweet Adam he knew could be so mad.

 

*

 

The fact that Adam fainted on the cab was a little relief to Sauli, at least, he could then take Adam’s clothes off and take care of his wounds without worrying about getting scolded or beaten.

“What’s happened...” As a nurse, Sauli could tell what exactly happened to him from his wounds – he was raped, probably by more than one person, but he was hoping it wasn’t true. There were even bite marks on his penis… Tears blurred his eyes when he was cleaning Adam’s body with a warm damp towel.

He checked carefully to make sure he hadn’t any broken bones. As he turned him over and saw the dried blood on his ass, he burst into tears. “WHY?” He lied on Adam’s back and cried, only to found his skin was burning hot, “GOD! WHAT CAN I DO?” Adam was seriously injured and having a fever at the same time, there was no time for Sauli to cry, he wiped away all his tears and worked all night taking care of Adam.

 

*

 

It was already 4 p.m when Adam finally woke up. Sauli was in the kitchen, making food. He heard some noise from the living room so he walked out. “Sauli? Where are my clothes? I gotta go!” Adam was sitting on the bed in Sauli’s little pajamas. “I threw them away. They were all ripped.”

“DAMN!” Adam got out of bed and rushed to the door. “NO! You have a fever!” Sauli was trying hard to stop him leaving, but Adam was way too strong for this tiny blonde. He finally got Adam’s arm, “NO! I SAID NO! YOU WILL INFECT HER!” Adam stopped at the door.

“You know if she got fever, it’d be a mess,” Sauli continued, “Now come, sit down, have your meal and take your medicine. I am going to work now. I will let her talk to you. You stay here. Clear?”

 

*

 

Sauli came back at midnight, carrying some Adam’s clothes taken from Caroline’s room. The food was still there on the table, “You haven’t eaten yet? Come on you need some energy!” He wanted to hoist Adam up but he was dragged down onto the bed instead. “Haha, well, I’ve lifted a 300-pound patient up before. See if I can life you up!” Sauli thought Adam was pranking until he climbed on him pulling his hair the moment after.

“What are you doing- ” Adam shut Sauli’s mouth with his kiss. As Adam dived his tongue into his mouth, Sauli could taste the taste of cough medicine. So, Adam took excessive cough medicine with an empty stomach and it kinda made him in an ecstasy of happiness.  
  
Sauli turned his face to get rid of Adam’s invading tongue, “NO ADAM! Don’t do this!” Adam didn’t stop, he kept kissing and biting on Sauli’s neck and chest, pressing him down with one hand and pulling his pants down with the other hand. His tiny body was totally under control by Adam. Adam was so big and forceful Sauli had no way to escape.

“Adam… Please stop!” Tears flooded out of Sauli’s eyes. It took only a short time for Adam’s erection, Sauli was shuddering at that huge swelling thing poking on his thighs, “That’s scary… Adam STOP!” He managed to get away when Adam was busy taking off his pants, but he was soon caught back and threw back onto the bed.

Adam grabbed Sauli by the neck pressing him on the bed. Sauli was lying there helplessly muttering random Finnish. He could only feel heart was throbbing in his ears.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Sauli let out the loudest scream he in his whole life as Adam crammed the cock heat into his little tight ass. Adam started to push his whole cock into him, it was overwhelmingly thick and over-length, it kept digging deeper and deeper, like it would never stop. “uuuuuh……” Sauli was whimpering. He almost passed out when Adam’s balls finally hit on his. Adam thrust into him with his bare penis, no condom and no lubrication at all. It hurt like hell.

But then, he gagged himself with a pillow coz he knew just one other shout, his neighbors were calling the police right away. No matter Adam was getting in or out, every thrust was like cutting his ass open. He was biting and pulling the pillow, sobbing all night till Adam finally ejaculated inside him and fell asleep on his back.

 

*

 

Rise and shine! Adam woke up in the sunlight. Seeing both of them were half naked, he kind of realized what he had done. He was so regretful for doing it, especially as he thought Sauli was probably a virgin. At that time, Sauli was awakened by his movement, he opened his eyes and stared at Adam. The atmosphere became awkward since then. They said nothing at all till afternoon except “Are we going now?” and “Um, by subway.”

On the train, they were lying on the train doors, standing on the opposite side of each other, like they were totally strangers. When Adam was playing games on his phone, a guy approached Sauli.

“Have we met somewhere?” He said, putting his hand on Sauli’s shoulder. Sauli wanted to turn away but the guy pressed his other hand on the train door and he was trapped in his arms, “I think I saw you in the orgy last week?”

“That’s IMPOSSIBLE he doesn’t even know what an orgy is,” Adam said in a hollowed voice, seizing the guy’s wrist and tossing him onto the floor, “GET LOST!” He kicked the guy in the chest.

“You alright?” As Adam turned to him, Sauli jumped into his arms, kept nodding his head on his chest. He was squeezing Adam tightly, pressing his face on Adam’s chest. It felt so warm and safe, he could cling to him and stay in his arms forever. “I’m sorry,” Adam patted on his head and said. Sauli knew Adam was apologizing for last night, “It’s okay,” he said, nodding his head, “Really, it’s okay.”

The train doors opened. A group of stylish people got onto the train. In the middle of the gang, there was a tiny blonde. He was staring at Adam since he saw him. The blonde was easy recognizable – pale skin, side-shaved and a very pretty face, Sauli saw him almost every time when he had a night shift.

“Having fun?” The blonde said. Sauli kind of knew who he was looking at the blonde’s and Adam’s expression.

“Hey! Look who’s here? The Lord of Penis!”

“How’s your giant cock doing?”

“It’s a waste of talent you quit filming porn!”

The blonde’s friends were making fun of Adam but Adam still kept silent and was just staring at the blonde. The blonde then gave Sauli a fierce look then went to the next compartment and so the whole gang followed. Sauli didn’t move at all, he was clinging still to Adam like a koala hugging its tree. As he looked up, Adam’s eyes were glistening.

“Um… Are we getting off next station?” Adam changed the topic awkwardly.

“Not yet, 2 more stations to go.”

 

*

 

Adam had so long limbs, he was walking a bit too fast for Sauli, especially when his ass was hurting every step he moved. Sauli was trying hard to catch up with Adam but still, he was falling ten steps behind.

Finally they were in the ward. As they turned into the hallway, they could hear a little girl shrieking, “AAAHHHHH… HELP……… AAAAAAHHH…… PAPA…”

“It’s Caroline!” They rushed to Caroline’s room and saw her holding her chest, rolling on the bed. Adam climbed on bed and embraced her in his arms immediately.

“Papa’s here! Princess, Papa’s here!” He cuddled her on her chest. “AAAAHHH… PAPA…AAAHH…” Holding Caroline tight in his arms, “It’s okay… baby it’s okay…” Caroline didn’t hear him, she was yelling, shrieking, crying in great pain, kicking hard on Adam’s stomach like losing control.

Adam was shuddering in the fear of losing his angel right there, “baby… you’re going home with Papa… you promised…” As she put her little hand on his chest, clutching his shirt, trying to control herself a bit, “baby… you still haven’t tried the magic food in Disneyland…” Adam’s heart was torn in to pieces, “Don’t leave Papa alone… please…” He turned to Sauli, “DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!” Adam’s face was covered with tears, “help… my girl…”

Sauli was shocked that no one actually cared about her, there was no even sign that anyone was coming to help. He ran to his senior for help, only to find how cold people could be.

“We’ve called the doctor, he’s coming,” his senior said, “The bill due almost a month ago and it’s a mercy that we still let his daughter stay here. Tell him stop complaining.”

“He is not complaining, he is asking for HELP!” Sauli yelled, “Where’s Mrs. Brandon? She’ll help me, where’s she?”

“She can do nothing either. She’s not a doctor,” she added, “Tell Lambert he should pay the bill today. AND, you are a nurse, be professional.”

He ran back to the room and Caroline was still crying, but not as loud as before, he didn’t know whether her pain had relieved a bit or it was just because she was just exhaused… He went at the bed, touched Caroline’s forehead, “The doctor is coming…”

After the injection, Caroline fell asleep.

“Tell me she’s fine,” Adam said to Sauli. Sauli nodded. They both knew that it was not a good sign seeing Caroline having a serious chest ache. She definitely couldn’t leave the hospital, Adam had to pay the bill right then. “I am sorry… They said the bill was…I have some saving if –” Adam took out the tidy pile of money Fred gave him last night, “I think here’s enough even for a month or two?” Adam looked totally desperate, “Can I stay with her tonight? Please?”

 

*

 

It had been a month since Caroline had her first chest ache. Unfortunately, Caroline’s chest ache wasn’t a single incident, it became more frequent, and the each time, the pain lasted longer. Morphine could never cure, let alone it was not seem to work anymore. She had to try new drugs for her chest infection. She was having a hard time getting use to the new drugs. So whenever it was Sauli’s night shift, he would let Adam stay overnight in the hospital to look after her. While the other nights, Adam would stay in Sauli’s apartment.

Sauli wasn’t sure if they were “dating”, he was glue to Adam everyday and there seemed something between them. They slept on the same bed, they were a bit huggy and kissy, Adam was so used to strutting in his apartment with only a towel around his waist, but they didn’t have sex again. Sometimes he got nervous coz Adam didn’t talk much. Anyway, Sauli was pleased that Adam wasn’t meeting with Fred anymore, not even talking to him on the phone. He was now working in a book store during the day and visiting Caroline after work.

Caroline seemed to see Sauli as her second dad too – she would climb him like climbing a tree and kiss him on the lips, just like how she did to show her love to Adam.

That evening, Adam was sitting on Caroline’s bed, caressing the little angel lying on his lap. Sauli was sitting next to the bed, knitting her a little beanie. When he put the unfinished beanie onto her head, “What is it?” She asked, “A sock?” that totally cracked Adam up. “It’s a beanie…” Sauli muttered. Just when they were all indulging in their family-like moment, Adam’s phone rang.

“I’M TONI YOU REMEMBER ME? I MISS YOU!” The guy seemed overexcited and he sort of yelled at the phone. And of course Adam remembered him- the birthday guy in Fred’s “party” who kept texting him afterward.

“ARE YOU COMING TONIGHT?” Adam wanted to go out of the room but he couldn’t with Caroline’s limbs encircled his legs. “Of course if you still want it,” Adam whispered, “Um… I don’t need your car. Cash…”

“Papa what car?” Caroline asked curiously, pulling Adam’s shirt.

“I meant a carriage, for our lovely princess,” Adam replied, then got back to the phone, “Text me the address. Bye.”

“Don’t go! Don’t do this!” Sauli’s heart was hurting, he didn’t want Adam to sell himself again, “You got the salary form the book store?”

“Don’t be silly it can’t even cover the bill for a week!” Adam said.

“My saving is – ”

“Can we not talk about this here?”

 

*

 

Later at night, Adam met Toni in his mansion. His job description that night was “Just a date, no more! I promise, I just wanna show you to the people.”

It didn’t seem a decent party inside- stoned and naked guys were all there hanging around the house and the pool.

After hanging around the house flaunting his hot date, Toni brought Adam to his bedroom. He slammed the door close and pressed Adam on the door. He then cupped Adam’s face touching his cheeks with his thumbs, staring between his cheeks and said nothing. Slowly, he got closer and closer to Adam.

“Something’s on my face?” Adam stopped him from approaching.

“I’m so glad to see you again. I’ve been missing you,” Toni replied, breathing on Adam’s lips.

“I think I’ve done my job already?” Adam knew very clearly he would ask for more than that and he definitely didn’t want to have any physical contact with him. But if he had the choice, he would not even have come here.

“Yes but do I stand a chance?” Toni said hysterically, “Let me take care of you.”

“Thanks, I can take care of myself,” Adam tried to wriggle out of his gasp.

“I can give you everything. Why did you choose that damn old fool? HE’S TAKING AWAY MY DAD’S HOTELS AND TAKING YOU FROM ME!” Toni said, gasping hard on Adam’s shoulders, like digging into Adam’s flesh.

“I don’t know what- ” Adam was interrupted in the middle of his sentence as Toni suddenly bit on his lower lip. “AHH!” Adam pushed him away, wiping the blood on his lip, “WHAT YOU DOING?” But Toni didn’t want to stop, he grabbed Adam’s face and tried to kiss him again.

“WAIT,” yelled Adam, pushing Toni away, “How much can you pay? I’m expensive.”

“No less than he can give you,” said Toni, cupped Adam’s face with great urgency. “NO! WAIT!” Adam tossed him onto the floor and went to grab the champagne on the table.

Popping open the champagne, Adam drank it right away. When Adam was guzzling, he was immobilized by Toni’s bear hug from the back. Toni was sniffing, kissing and licking on Adam’s neck, pulling Adam’s coat off. “Let me taste every inch of your skin,” he was sucking on Adam’s neck as if he was gonna suck his flesh off, “Take it off. Take it off.”

He removed Adam’s top, pressing his nose on the back of Adam’s neck, “You smell so nice… the sweet aroma of my lovely Adam.” He roamed his hands over Adam’s chest, stimulating his nipples while licking on his shoulder. Then he turned Adam over and kissed him. He stuck his tongue into Adam’s mouth massaging his tongue and sucking it softly. “You take my clothes off,” Toni said while unbuckling Adam’s belt and sucked on Adam’s lips.

They were soon naked. Toni pushed Adam onto the bed and climbed on him in a hurry. Looking at the magnificent body he had been lusting after, Toni’s smile was triumphant, “You are all mine tonight.” Toni bent down to Adam, licking on his neck down to his chest. Adam groans softly when Toni’s tongue played with his nipples. Toni’s tongue moved gently on Adam’s nipple, sucking it hard, while his finger was playing on the other. “You’re liking it aren’t you?” Toni said while playing with Adam’s nipples with his thumbs, “You’re getting harder.”

Toni kissed on Adam’s chest to his inner thighs. He slid his hands to Adam’s knees shoving his legs open and back, getting the most private parts all exposed in his gaze. “You never know how much I wanna taste your cock,” Toni gasped Adam’s cock, stroking it desperately, “I should be the one who bought your contract not Fred! He stole you from me.” Recalling those days he was being sold like lifeless goods, Adam choked, his body shaking with sobs.

Toni held Adam’s cock up and licked on his balls, then licked and sucked on the shaft, leaving saliva all over the cock so he could pump it really smoothly. Then he swirled his tongue around the head, cleaning up every drop of Adam’s pre-coming, and rubbing the clit at the back of the head with his tongue. Adam started to pant as Toni swallowed almost his whole cock – no one had been managed to suck his whole cock by far – he could feel half of his cock was then shoving on the back of his throat. As Toni pulled back, he suck hard on the cock head, sucking all the pre-cum till the head dried. He was slurping the cock loudly.

He moved his face in between Adam’s butt cheeks, sticking out his tongue, licking his hole softly. And, his shoved his tongue into him and started teasing around his hole with his finger. As Adam’s heavy breath floated into his ears, he couldn’t help leaning up to appreciate his lovely face. “You love being fucked don’t you?” He pushed his middle finger into Adam’s moistened hole, which made Adam let out a beautiful whine. As he inserted another finger inside him moving in and out while slurping his cock, Adam’s started to arch his back and he couldn’t help closing his legs.

“Nice huh?” Toni pressed one of Adam’s legs down, tickling his inner thigh. He shoved in and out, digging into him deeper ad deeper every time he pushed in, then started moving, stimulating the muscle inside him. Adam was grabbing the pillow, arching his back and moaning in a little pain and pleasure.

“You’re actually a slut aren’t you?” Toni said, inserting the third finger and teasing around the hole with his thumb. “YOU SLUT! SAY IT! YOU ARE A SLUT!” He speeded up his moves. “NAAAW… I’M NOT… AHH….” Adam’s moans were short and rapid, his body and legs were twitching desperately, palming his forehead with a hand, the bed was all soaked with Adam’s sweat. “FUCK IT FCUK IT!” Toni clutched Adam’s throbbing cock firmly, stroking it hard while finger-fucking his hole ferociously, “Don’t cover your face!”

“Ahh… that hurts… that huuurts…” Tears finally dropped from Adam’s beautiful eyes, he exploded, massive hot and milky fluid spurted all over the bed and some on Toni’s chin and chest. After the powerful ejaculation, Toni cupped the cock head tight, as he gave it a few more strokes on the shaft, some more cum was pumped out from the cock.

“Wow that’s fucking amazing!” Toni finally took his fingers out of Adam’s hole, squeezing Adam’s cock with his both hands, appreciating the cum on his hand and the cock glistening with wetness, then sucked the cock in, tasting the remaining cum on the head.

“Get up. Suck my cock,” said Toni, pulled Adam up by his arms. Putting the bastards’ cock into his mouth was the most repulsive work ever, Adam would rather lying there and be a fuck doll.

As an ex-porn star, Adam was well trained on his blowjob technique, pumping, licking, sucking, deepthroating, he knew exactly which points to work on to give a guy sensation of pleasure. “hmm… hmm…” When he was sucking Toni’s cock, he was still whimpering in pain on his anus. “Awww… You’re really good with your mouth Adam baby,” said Toni, patting on Adam’s hair, “Look at me.” Toni was more than satisfied by the sexy eye contact, he was mouth-fucking an angel. He moved his hip toward Adam, thrusting his cock into his throat deeper. When Adam rolled and closed his eyes slowly, Toni couldn’t stand anymore he felt like spurting out any moment.

“I have to fuck you right fucking now.” Toni dashed to the bedside cupboard, couldn’t wait to roll on the condom as soon as he found it. Then he dashed back to the bed, gathered some pillows and pressed Adam down on his chest, pulling his hip up. He was in love with Adam’s divine butt – a little plump but firm, the skin was baby soft – he kissed and licked all over it. Then he stood up, “We gotta try all positions tonight.” Toni put on a horny grin, spanking hard on Adam’s butt leaving some red marks on his white butt cheeks.

“I’m coming,” he directed his cock into Adam’s hole, rocking his hip, thrusting Adam in depth. He gasped Adam’s hip, thrusting in and out of Adam harder and harder as Adam was rewarding him with his beautiful groans. “You like it?” Toni panted like a horny dog. Adam didn’t respond, instead, he responded physically by grabbing the pillows and breathing heavily.

Toni altered the speed of fucking, short and long, fast and slow, but always as deep as it could get. Adam was moaning loudly, his anus was getting tighter and tighter with excitement, swallowing and squeezing on Toni’s cock nicely. “It felt so fucking good!” Toni moaned, “You are so tight! You love it, huh?” He rocked his hip harder.

Then he sat down onto the bed and turned Adam over. He grabbed Adam’s legs and pulled Adam towards him, “Around my waist.” Adam wrapped his legs around Toni’s waist as ordered, “ahh…….” He breathed out a long groan as Toni penetrated into him again.

As Toni started rocking, the room was echoing with Adam’s groans and hissing voice. “You love it?” Asked Toni, grabbing Adam’s half-flaccid boner which was swinging between their tummy, “Tell me how you love it.” As he was giving his cock some light and efficient strokes, it was slowly getting hard again. He pulled Adam’s arms trying to get his hands off the bed sheet, “Rub it yourself babyboy.” Adam was rubbing his cock accordingly.

Adam’s moans were heavenly. Suddenly, Toni took Adam’s hands off the cock. He lifted Adam’s legs on his shoulders slumped down on him to have a closer look on his angelic face. “You want me go rougher?” Asked Toni, moving his hip faster then ever which made the whole bed and ground shaking. Adam shook his head, “I love it now… fuck me deeper…” Adam faked more groans to show him how elated he was right then, but in fact he couldn’t handle a rougher fuck, his anus was still in a great pain coz of the fingering.

“YEA, deep enough? Huh?” asked Toni, sinking his cock into Adam’s ass. Adam wrapped his arms around Toni’s neck, “yea… like this…” Adam moaned affectionately, “uh… I love it…” Toni was then dedicating all his effort on fucking Adam as deep as he could, he shoved into him until his balls pressed on butt cheeks. Adam was screaming, sweating, shivering, clawing Toni on his back like a little kitty.

“SO FUCKING GOOD!” Toni got up, letting Adam lay flat on the bed. He put a pillow under Adam’s head and rolled him on his right side, he got Adam’s back, lifted his left leg up and slid his cock deep inside him again. “You like this position?” Asked Toni, thrusting fiercely, “This is good? You’re getting tighter. YOU ARE DAMN GOOD!” Adam gasped the pillow so tight he almost tore some holes on the pillowcase.

“MY GOD! FUCK!” Toni suddenly wrapped Adam’s neck, strangling him with his right arm and altered his speed, fucking him fast and hard. “uhhh… it hurts…” Adam’s anus was burning painful but he couldn’t scream with Toni’s arm wrapping on his neck, “not so rough… uh…” Finally, after a few fierce pushes, Toni exploded inside him.

Just as Adam breathed a sigh of relief, “Fuck you’re still hard?” said Toni, staring at Adam’s cock. He bent down and kissed on the cock, “Jerk it off.” So Adam masturbated with his exhausted body till he finally spurted onto the floor leaving a milky white mark on the carpet.

 

*

 

6a.m., it’s time to get off duty. Sauli was exhausted taking care of the little patients and checking Caroline out every half an hour – Caroline had another serious chest ache that night, but Adam wasn’t there, he didn’t even replied the texts. He was mad at Adam, he didn’t want to think about what he was doing, he didn’t want to give a damn about him or his daughter anymore. So, he left Caroline alone, went to the train station, heading home.

As he stepped onto the train, he saw a familiar blonde on the compartment. The blonde was staring at him, again, looking not so friendly. However, he still felt like he had to talk to him. Slowly, he approached the blonde.

“Hello. I am Sauli. We met before.”

“Tommy. Yea, I recognize you. His new prey,” said Tommy coldly.

“Prey?” He didn’t understand why Tommy seemed to really hate Adam, he was dying to know what had happened between them.

 

* End of Chapter 3 *


	4. Same Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After a long night shift, Sauli was home at dawn, busy making his love a big breakfast right away. “It’s world class delicious,” Adam was wearing a smile which Sauli had never seen before. Sending Adam to Tommy was the hardest thing on earth. He’s happy. I should let him go. The more he lied to himself, the truer was the heartache."

"Prey? I don’t get it…” Sauli was confused – Adam was so nice and sweet, he was the best person he had ever met. How come Tommy seemed to hate him so much?

“You really are an easy target,” said Tommy.

“I don’t get it anyway! He still loves you! I saw him crying that day… He– ” Sauli was interrupted by the guy next to Tommy.  
 

“Hey, kid! I’m his fiancé. I’m Issac, Adam knows me too. Tell him keep his dirty hands off Tommy or I will kick his ass off.” He put his arm around Tommy.

  
“I’m sorry but he really needs you…” Sauli murmured.

“He needs no one. He only needs MONEY.” Tommy sneered.

“Yes! He needs it! So I think if I can help…”

“WHAT? You innocent thing!” Tommy widened his eyes, “I’m warning you he’s gonna spend all your savings nowhere and sell your apartment!”

 

Sauli’s mouth fell open, he sort of knew there was some misunderstanding between them but he didn’t know where to start.

“Gambling I guess? I don’t know. I don’t fucking care anymore,” Tommy continued.

“NO! He’s not! He did everything for Caroline! He needs money for the medication. She needs the operation any moment! She’s dying!!” Sauli yelled, his voice was shuddering.

“Carol? Carol who?” Both Tommy and Issac didn’t have any clue.

“His daughter. She has blood cancer… The medication is so expensive you can never imagine…” Tears was spilling from Sauli’s eyes, “He’s selling his body. He’s hurting himself for her… Please tell him to stop… Tell him I will help him… he doesn’t listen to me… I’m not mad at him anymore… I will never be mad at him…” Sauli squatted down on the floor and cried, “Please… I wouldn’t bother you if I had anyway to stop him…”

No one was saying anything at all. Tommy wrote his number on piece of paper, put it into Sauli’s palm and got off the train with Issac.

 

*

 

Finally, Adam was leaving Toni’s home for the hospital. As he turned on his phone, it vibrated – he had got a text from Tommy. Seeing this familiar name, he suddenly felt the twitch of the old wound in his heart. “Our restaurant is looking for a singer. Well paid. Come tonight?” He hesitated… Deep down inside, he was dying to see Tommy again, but, what if Tommy was still mad? He recalled his face when they last saw each other in the subway… “Sure. Address?” He decided to give a try at the end.

 

*

 

Adam dressed up with his most glamorous rock gear which he had not been wearing for years. While he was discussing about the show with the band, Adam was biting his lower lip, clutching his hands, holding his fists, tapping his feet… He was so nervous standing in front of Tommy. Luckily, Adam did his performance brilliantly, audience were all on their feet applauding him.

They seated themselves at the bar. They small talked, food, life and work.

“You’re born to be a singer, superstar!” Tommy tapped on Adam’s shoulder, with a genuine sweet smile on his face.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” said Adam, “It was amazing to be on stage again! My heart’s still pounding! Ha!” Adam sipped some drink, “How have you been?”

“Good. Um…” Tommy nodded, “Issac and I are opening our own restaurant soon… Probably, next year,” said Tommy, looking down on his drink, “We are gonna have our wedding party there.”

“Yea?...” Adam drew the corners of his mouth slightly upwards, “Congratulations! Issac… is… a nice guy!”

“Yup. Nice,” Tommy’s eyes were sticking still to his drink.

The truth was too painful to accept, the wave from the boss was just in time, giving him an excuse to escape from this awkward moment. He followed the boss to his office hidden inside the restaurant. In the office, the boss gazed at him from his head to toe. Adam could tell he was up to no good – he had been experiencing such eyes too many times all these years.

“You just stand there and sing? Why don’t you take your clothes off or grab the pole or something?” said the boss with lots of weird hand gestures.

“Sorry?”

“So, what’s the point to have you here?”

“I sing.”

“No”, he said, sticking out his index finger, “You were moaning. And that’s why the audience liked it.”

“I AM A SINGER,” Adam uttered every word very clearly.

“Singer? Haha. Alright, singer. People say Maggie Longfellow gives the best blowjobs ever. I’ve been longing for a try,” he took out a pile of bank notes, which was only around half of the amount Fred usually had, putting it on the table, which immediately aroused a sardonic expression on Adam’s face.

“Sorry. I’m NOT doing this,” Adam insisted.

“Get out of here,” he said, throwing half a pile of the money at Adam, “Slut!”

Adam did not pick up the money on the floor. Eying at the boss furiously, Adam went towards him. The boss was quieted as Adam’s wide shadow almost disabled his sight and when Adam banged his fists hard on table it almost scared the hell out of him. He wasn’t able to say a thing, he just watched Adam took the remaining half of the money and slammed the door closed.

“What’s wrong? Adam?” Tommy chased after Adam, but Adam didn’t turn back, kept storming forward in a rage. “ADAM!” Adam was gone.

 

*

 

Back to the apartment, Sauli was having a day off, he prepared supper for Adam. Waited and waited, he fell asleep.

BANG!

“Adam?” The door was slammed viciously, Sauli was awakened, “The food is in the fridge.” As soon as he pushed himself up, he was pressed down again, he felt Adam took his face but kissing him. “Oh no!...” He was struggling helplessly in Adam’s grasp.

“No… Not yet…” Sauli turned his face. He flusteredly took out the condom he put under his pillow in advance, “THIS! At least this…” He waved the condom at Adam’s face.

As Adam was getting himself naked and rolling the condom on, Sauli was taking his clothes off, tears were pouring down his face. He knew Adam was only venting his anger on him, but he wouldn’t resist, he allowed him to gasp his neck and press him down on the bed.

“Ugh…” His legs were lifted, Adam pushed into him again. With the help of the insufficient amount of lube on the condom, it was better then the last time, but still, Adam was banging him rough and hard, every thrust was overwhelmingly painful.

Sauli cried till he soaked the pillow through. It wasn’t because of the physical pain Adam was giving him, but his heart was burnt as he saw Adam was suffering. He didn’t know what had happened to him that night, the only thing he in his mind was he loved Adam, he could do anything for him even if finally he might go back to Tommy.

Suddenly, the thrust slowed down. “Adam… I’m fine-” Sauli couldn’t go on his words as Adam’s warm tears poured against his face. Pulling slowly out of Sauli, Adam curled up next to Sauli, crying mass in the bed. “Adam…” Sauli wrapped Adam in his arms, feeling intense pain inside as Adam started bawling and fisting on his chest madly.

“NO! ADAM STOP…” Sauli’s howled as he tightened his arms, “Beat me don’t hurt yourself…” He didn’t loosen his arms till Adam finally stopped shaking his head and wriggling. He stroked Adam’s back gently when Adam was coughing and shivering before he sobbed himself to sleep. Adam looked so fragile in his arms, he didn’t know how to tell him Caroline’s condition was not too optimistic.

Adam’s phone vibrated at midnight. Sauli had the feeling that it was Tommy texting him. It was easy for Sauli to say he didn’t mind if they were together again as long as Adam was happy, but it was completely false. It was another sleepless night for Sauli.

 

*

 

“I’m going back to college tomorrow morning,” Adam said, stuffing the breakfast into his mouth, “I’m staying overnight there.”

“Overnight? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.”

“Uh, so we’re having party. Ha.”

“Do I need to make you breakfast?”

“Yea, I love the food you make.”

“Um…” Sauli blinked his tears back as Adam’s hand was soon on his face.

“Take care of her, huh?” Adam’s voice was gentle and angelic.

“Uh. Let’s go now.” Sauli forced a light smile, “She’s been missing you.”

 

*

 

After a long night shift, Sauli was home at dawn, busy making his love a big breakfast right away. “It’s world class delicious,” Adam was wearing a smile which Sauli had never seen before. Sending Adam to Tommy was the hardest thing on earth. _He’s happy. I should let him go._ The more he lied to himself, the truer was the heartache.

The moment when Adam closed the door Sauli was on his knees, sobbing hysterically, “He’s coming back… He’s coming back… No… He’s not…” He muttered to himself, he couldn’t even think straight, his tears fell as the same intensity as the snow outside the window… “He’s gone…”

 

*

 

It had been 7 years since they graduated, nothing had changed in the college – same old buildings, some old Christmas decorations, same old Starbucks. Talking about the gossips, fights, quarrels, hatred and affairs and all the silly things they did in the past, they all laughed. It was just the sweetest, happiest and most innocent time of life.

  
“Are you singing opera, Adam? You’ve got the voice man!”  
“Yea! Professor King said you’re the best singer he’s ever seen! I was so jealous he had never praised any other student like that.”

“He sings in the restaurant! And he’s gonna sing for my restaurant next year!” Tommy answered, looking at scared Adam, “He’s the best singer ever so I’ll keep him.”

“Yea, and a great boyfriend too, huh?” They all laughed.

Adam hadn’t been communicating with people for ages, so Tommy became his spokesperson whole night as he was totally numbed like a scared child.

_“Honey, I was wrong. Come back to me I’ll keep you warm.”_

_“Come on! Pick up the phone or just text me back! I miss u! There’re no other boys like you.”_ When Adam was hiding his phone under the table, struggling whether to reply the texts from Fred, Tommy covered up the screen, and slowly took over his phone and turned it off. “Don’t look at it,” said Tommy, clutching Adam’s hand tight.

The party was going to end, they moved the tables and chairs away, sitting in a big circle, watching talented old friends performing one by one. Though it was snowing like the end of the world outside, it was heavenly warm inside the hall. Adam was asked to be the last performer to round up the gathering with perfection. People were clapping on the beat, hugging each other, tears were shedding over Adam’s beautiful cover of _Same Auld Lang Syne_.

_“Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve  
  
She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried.”  
  
“She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie.  
  
I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude.”  
  
“We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how.  
  
We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another 'auld lang syne'...”  
  
“Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain”  
_

“Damn! Who the fuck requested the song! It’s Christmas Eve people! Let’s sing some Christmas songs!”

The gathering was finally rounded off with laughter and Christmas spirit.

 

*

 

As Tommy was a rather active alumnus, he managed to borrow a room in the boys’ dormitory from the juniors for a night. It was the room of their secret memory – the same night 10 years ago, two first-year students had their first night there. Sitting on the beds after shower, they chatted long into the night. The atmosphere was getting intense as they were running out of things to say.

“Time flies,” Adam smile, “It’s been 10 years.”

“Yea,” Tommy grinned before palming his little face, “I was so stupid how could I stay here with you.”

“Coz you wanted to be with me alone”

“You wish! I just wanna take care of a sick puppy.”

Adam climbed onto Tommy’s bed, approaching him, “Yea, so we could do this when we got bored,” he said, Tommy closed his eyes as Adam kissed on his forehead. “And this,” gently, Adam gave another kiss on Tommy cheek, and another on his nose.

Tommy opened his eyes, “And may be, this,” staring those familiar grey eyes of Adam’s, he pulled Adam closer allowing him to press him down to the bed. Adam shared an enthusiastic kiss with Tommy. They moaned into each other’s mouth when they were having a little tongue fight. They were gulping air and their blood was pulsing through the veins as they were sharing the heat of each other. Everything was so familiar, yet still exciting.

Tommy slipped his hand into Adam’s top, tracing along his body down into his pajama pants, then went back to his waist, rolling his shirt up, then he leant up kissing on Adam’s chin to his neck softly. Adam was panting under his touches. He pushed up and took his top and pants off, showing his huge cock poking hard in his boxers.

Slowly and gently, he removed Tommy’s top and shoved his pants down to his knees. He leant down to Tommy and they made out again, they sucked on each other’s tongue while their hands were moving around each other’s body.

“Hahaha… It’s moving!” Tommy laughed as Adam’s cock was swelling and moving between his thighs, “aahh… I’m scared!” They both laughed as Tommy faked some screams.

“Yea, I was really scared… It was my first time,” said Tommy, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck.

“So was mine,” Adam cupped Tommy’s face, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, then he bent down kissing on his neck and chest all the way down to his tummy. Moving his hands down to Tommy’s waist band, pulling down his brief, and soon his cock clutched in Adam’s hands and then sank into Adam’s wet, hot mouth. Tommy’s hands went into Adam’s hair, pulling him closer and closer, moving his hip up, pushing deep into his throat. Adam’s hum showed exactly how much he wanted Tommy, even just once more, he definitely wanted it.

Licking and sucking quick and slow, back and forth, the rhythm of Adam’s moves totally matched with the way Tommy’s was pulling his hair. Adam moved away his hands so that he could manage to swallow the whole cock into his throat, impeccably deeply. He grabbed Tommy’s hip with one hand and softly squeezed his balls with the other hand helping him hit the top of orgasm. Under Adam’s skillful sucks and feather-like licks, lust filled his lung, pushing air out of his body, Tommy almost chocked. He was twitching and shivering like a goner.

“Ugh… ADAM…” When Tommy groaned his name and tightened his fingers, Adam pulled the cock out of his mouth, gave it some licks on the shaft and rubbed at the base with a nice rhythm, and he sucked in the head again. As he pulled out, sticky white cum oozed from the cock head, dripping down to Adam’s hand.

Tommy sat up, cleaning Adam’s hand with a towel, their eyes sticking on each other’s. Tommy put his hand on Adam’s cock, waiting for him to say something when Adam was unable to let out anything. “It’s my turn,” Tommy smirked. Adam’s boxers were then tossed onto the floor. Swallowing Adam’s cock was still as difficult, too lengthy, too thick for Tommy’s little jaw. Thinking back he almost fainted when he first saw this giant cock 10 years ago, he was giggling. “OUCH! You bit me? Seriously?” Adam pulled him up, widened his eyes giving him a goofy face. “Sorry,” Tommy giggled, “I’ll do again.” Tommy failed deep-throating as he kept on giggling like going nuts. At last he was pumping it with his hands and letting his tongue have a little dance on the twitching cock. Adam was running his hand through the blonde hair, cuddling his little kitty.  
  


Adam lifted him up, got down on the floor looking for the condom in his coat. “You’ve got any lube, kitty? I didn’t prepare,” Adam was searching for the lube in Tommy’s bag until Tommy suggested using his hand cream.

Back onto the bed, Tommy was lying on his back, he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist waiting for him to get in. “You sure it’ll be fine?” Adam applied abundant hand cream on Tommy’s hole and some on his cock. As Tommy nodded, he pushed the head into him, squeezing out a painful groan from Tommy’s lips. “You okay?” He didn’t prod further until Tommy relaxed a bit. “Ahhhhhh……” Tommy groaned loudly, he grabbed on Adam’s arms, burying his fingers deep into Adam’s skin. “Don’t!” Tommy stopped Adam from pulling out, “go on… i’m okay… go on…”

Adam almost used the whole tube of hand cream before he thrust his whole cock into Tommy. Tommy’s expressions and moans were totally painful when Adam started to move his hip slowly – it was too huge, overwhelmingly huge, it was completely filling him up, rubbing every muscle inside him. But he didn’t want him to stop, this was the feeling he had been missing. He tightened his legs around Adam’s waist, urging him to penetrate him deeper.  
  
Everything was so genuine, so warm, so much love… Everything resembled their first night but the grief and sorrow which occasionally crept into their minds. Their love used to be the most divine and innocent; after all these time believing they’d be perfectly fine without each other, they only to find their love had never extinguished.

“Adam… Adam…” He cooed as Adam hoisted his legs up to his shoulders, started rocking his hip in a faster pace, “come to me… Adam…” he pulled Adam lower, asking for a hug.

Suddenly,

“STOP! Adam, we gotta stop now,” Tommy pushed Adam away, “We shouldn’t have done this! We shouldn’t have done this!”

“Why?” So Adam pulled out, “I love you Tommy Joe,” Adam breathed against Tommy’s chest.

“We loved each other, Adam Lambert… I did love you… so much… but it’s too late now…” Tommy’s voice sounded trembling, “It was the best time in my life… I really thought we could be together till we died…”

Sealed memories were momentarily released, haunting them like thousands of arrows pierced through their hearts, reminding them all the time they spent together from the first day they met in college to when they split 4 years ago… all the words they said, all the promises they made, all the hard time from Tommy’s parents they had been through… ALL, were still lively, just like yesterday. They both drown in the flooded memories and tears.

“We can, Tommy Joe. We still can-”

“But you hurt me the deepest… I’d rather we didn’t start. I wish I could delete all memories of us… I wish to believe it was just a dream…”

“no… Tommy I- ”

“If I didn’t love you so much I wouldn’t get hurt and we could still be the best friends…”

“I am so sorry… I never meant to hurt you… but-”

“BUT I DIDN’T KNOW! You didn’t tell me… You’re hiding everything from me… I tried to kill myself few times… If it wasn’t Issac, I’d be dead… When I was lying in the hospital… I wished you would come back I wanted you so bad but you didn’t… you didn’t even know I almost cut my wrist off…”

“I’m sorry Tommy… I’m sorry…”

Tommy kept on fisting Adam’s check, shaking his head weeping. Adam’s arms encircled Tommy tightly, holding him in place as he almost fell off bed… Finally, he calmed down.

“Adam Lambert… Do something for me.”

“Anything…”

“After tonight, delete US from your life, as if we had never been together, and – ”

“no… please… don’t… Tommy…”

“shhh…” Putting a finger on Adam’s lips, Tommy muttered, “And after graduation, we met in the subway few years later… I invited you to my wedding party and… you’ll be there wishing me and Issac happy forever…”

“no… Tommy…” He tightened his arms.

“And… promise me you will cherish yourself…” Tommy looked Adam in his bloodshot and watery eyes, “Yes?”

Adam nodded.

“Don’t say sorry to me. I don’t hate you anymore… I don’t even have any feeling on you anymore,” Tommy smiled, blinking back his tears, “Well, now, tell me more about Sauli. How’s he like?”

“Sauli. He’s always smiling, positive, caring… warm, like summer.”

It was their last night together, in each other’s arms. No one was willing to let time slip away unconsciously, they chattered about everything, work, life, and Sauli till they finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Tommy woke up in an empty bed. Finally, they were over.

 

*

 

Rolling in bed sleeplessly, Sauli was hugging the big teddy Caroline gifted him, trying to get some warmth in the cold Christmas morning. Just for a moment, he fell asleep. Dreamland seemed to be the only place he could get into Adam’s embrace. He loved it when Adam wrapped him up from his back- it felt so secure, so warm, so comfortable… and the feeling was so real.

Sauli opened his eyes, seeing a freckly arm with ginger hair on his stomach, “Adam?” He turned back, “Adam! Is it real?” Sauli’s eyes were filled with tears.

“You sent him to me?” Adam asked, touching his chin gently.

“Huh?... I don’t know… Who?”

“Who? You don’t mind if I was with him whole night?”

Sauli kept his mouth shut, looked at Adam with his innocent face.

“Silly boy,” Adam poked Sauli’s cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“No! It’s alright…” Sauli hesitated, “You’re back!”

Adam patted on Sauli’s head, kissed on his forehead, “I shouldn’t have hurt you.”

“Umm… You mean, in bed?”

“Hahaha. Yea, and everything.”

Sauli smiled broadly.

“In bed? You’re naughty! I didn’t know that!”

“Hmm, yea. I have touched a lot of _THAT THING_ more than you did!”

“That thing? This thing?” Adam said, grabbed Sauli’s hand letting him into his pants.

“Ahhh… Monster!” He lightly squeezed on Adam’s hot penis, and smiled on his neck.

“Yea, monster. It’s only 8 o’clock,” Adam smirked, “2 hours till visiting hour.”

“2 hours,” Sauli placed his eyes on Adam’s face shyly, “How to kill time?”

At this moment, Sauli’s phone rang and it was connected directly to his voice mailbox.

“Sauli, Mrs. Brandon speaking. Are you with Adam Lambert? We can’t reach his phone. Caroline Lambert is in coma. Take him here for the blood test right now.”

However, the test became the biggest joke to Adam’s life.

 

* End of Chapter 4 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Stay tuned for the Chapter 5 - The Truth :)
> 
> I'm still adjusting the chapters bit by bit. Gimme some comments on how you think of this fic so far.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!” Tommy yelled as, trying to wriggle out of Issac’s arms, “LET GO!”
> 
> “I’m sorry…” Lying defenseless in Sauli’s arms, Adam sobbed out his repentance to Tommy, “I shouldn’t have done that to her… Please help me… ask her to come… I’ll do anything for you…”
> 
> “Tommy. Please forgive Adam. He’s suffered enough. Please…”
> 
> “SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID NURSE! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY SISTER!” Issac wrapped Tommy tightly in place as Tommy was kicking hard in the air, “LET GO! I’LL KILL YA!”

Early in the morning, Caroline was playing Lego with other kids in the common room. Suddenly the oldest boy pushed all of the kids away from Caroline.

“Stay away from her!! Mom said don’t play with Caroline Lambert!” Ethan said to all kids.

  
“And my Papa said don’t listen to you!” Caroline little face was reddened immediately.

  
“Caroline’s dad is a bad guy! He is a porn star!”

“What porn star?” Caroline said as she frowned to Ethan.

  
“He takes his clothes off and let people see it!”

“NO!”

   
"He shows his peen to the world!” Ethan aroused all other kids’ interest in the topic and the whole room burst into laughter.

“What? Caroline, your daddy does that?”

“What a shame!”

“And he lets people touch it too!” added Ethan.

“NAAAAAAAAW! PAPA IS A SINGER!”

“My mom saw your dad in an old magazine! NAKED!” said Ethan, turning to the other kids and laughed out loudly.

“NAAAAAAAW!!!” Caroline screamed, throwing a toy on his face, “I HATE YOU!”

“I KILL YOU STUPID GIRL!”

They started wrestling on the floor and rushing around, “HEY KIDS! STOP RUNNING!” just a second before the nurse held Ethan, he shoved her down the ground, made her fell right onto the Lego castle she built. As there was no superficial wound on Caroline, no one noticed she had her liver injured till she passed out half an hour later.

 

*

 

“We should find a suitable liver donor right now. Please ask her mother to come for the test too.”

Sitting on the bench waiting for the test report, Adam was shivering after calling Tommy for help. He was so afraid not only because the operation was very hazardous for weak Caroline, but also… the secret he had kept for years was about to be unveiled… the reason why Tommy might also be a suitable donor…

Finally, Tommy arrived with Issac. After receiving some money from them, Adam knelt to the ground encircled Tommy’s leg tightly, tears were pouring out furiously down his face, kept on sobbing “I’m sorry” to Tommy. Issac tried to get Adam back on the bench but he was holding Tommy too tightly.

“TOMMY!” Holding the registration forms, Sauli rushed towards them, looking restless, “Your last name’s Ratliff?” After Tommy nodded to confirm, the story behind Adam and Caroline was finally revealed. “What’s your relationship with Cemon Ratliff?” Adam’s limbs became jelly, he fell onto the ground sitting there expressionlessly.

“Cemon? She’s my sister…” Remained silent for a moment, Tommy got on the floor, clutching Adam on his collar and shook him, “That’s what happened on the cruise ship? HUH? FUCK YOU!” Brutal punches were throwing at Adam’s face when Issac and Sauli tried to intervene.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!” Tommy yelled as, trying to wriggle out of Issac’s arms, “LET GO!”

“I’m sorry…” Lying defenseless in Sauli’s arms, Adam sobbed out his repentance to Tommy, “I shouldn’t have done that to her… Please help me… ask her to come… I’ll do anything for you…”

  
“Tommy. Please forgive Adam. He’s suffered enough. Please…”

  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID NURSE! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY SISTER!” Issac wrapped Tommy tightly in place as Tommy was kicking hard in the air, “LET GO! I’LL KILL YA!”

Adam and Tommy finally calmed down, Sauli and Issac still distanced them from each other. “No. She won’t come. She doesn’t want her,” Adam muttered in a throaty voice as Sauli and Issac asked if they could help. “She left her at home and ran away… So… I thought… may be Tommy could help… I…” Adam was choked by his tears. “You told me she’s dead… She actually ran away?” Sauli wasn’t sure what he would do when he finally saw this cold-blooded woman…

Deep inside his heart, Tommy wanted to know what happened with his ex-fiancé and his sister. Even though he had moved out since his father’s death, they didn’t live together for years, Cemon was still his beloved younger sister. He knew both of them too well- Adam was way too kindhearted and simple for his little clever, sometimes cunning sister. He knew exactly what to say to make her appear, but it was expected that she wouldn’t come on time, still hopefully she’d be there before it became too late.

 

*

_“Tommy Joe Ratliff, will you marry me?”_

_“YES YES YES!”_

_“Cruise ship? How long are you going?”_

_“At least half a year.”_

_“What?”_

_“But it’s well paid! And I heard the people there are generous. And yea, guess who’ll be there too? Cemon. I saw her signing the contract today.”_

_“Don’t go please…TOMMY! TOMMY!”_

_“I don’t know what’s happened on the cruise ship… but… you’ve changed since then… I don’t even want to think about how come you suddenly got fire…_

_“No! Tommy, I’ve never changed I love you! Please don’t go I need you…”_

_“Where did our money go? We worked so hard… You said we’d get married some day… You said we’d have a family, a new house, a new life… now everything’s gone!”_

_“YOU RAPED ME! I’m telling Tommy you raped me… I’M TELLING HIM!”_

_“You sing your ass out or whatever I DON’T FUCKING CARE! THIS GIRL CAN’T STOP CRYING I’VE HAD ENOUGH! Go get the damn money and send her to hospital forever!”_

_“I make stars. Trust me. People like seeing you bottom. I’ll make you the best bottom of the century!”_

_“I’m paid to fuck you slut!”_

_“GET OFF!”_

_“Give me one reason why I should let you be my co-star. Why I shouldn’t let you starve to death. Coz you smell delicious?”_

_“Because… coz you promised…”_

_“Hahaha… you don’t know me, Alex Jefferson never keeps his promise. Show me how much you need my help.”_

_“Now Alex Jefferson was dead, I will destroy you Maggie Longfellow.”_

_“Let me introduce our lovely Maggie Longfellow. Maggie, this is Mr. Fredrick Richards.”_

 

Buried, unwanted memories haunted Adam in his fitful dreams. Awakened in every footstep he heard, he was sitting outside the Intensive Care Unit all night long, waiting for the test report and Caroline’s birthmother anxiously. Caroline was too weak to wait.

 

*

 

Later that night, “What the actual FUCK,” no one had ever heard Mrs. Brandon cussed, “This guy and this girl are completely strangers? Where is Sauli? Bring him here.” Passing the test report around, all of them were shocked- they could easily conclude that the possibility of Adam and Caroline having a biological parent-child relationship was eliminated from the results.

“What does it mean…” Sauli stared at the report, “Mrs. Brandon, this report is fake!”

“He isn’t her father?” his lips twitched madly and for a moment that he thought he was about to laugh. Instead, he just squatted down, “what’s going on…” mixing up Finnish with English, he was muttering to himself as his colleagues’ arms encircled him tightly. “He’s been doing… all those things for her…” Unconsciously, Sauli muttered out all of the secrets to his colleagues, “Mrs. Brandon… what should I do?...”

The door bell rang. The late visitor at the door must be _**her**_.

“I’m Cemon Ratliff. Where’s Thomas Joseph Ratliff? Is he okay?” Cemon appeared with her full glamorous gear, looking unforgivably calm.

“YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!” Sauli yelled at her face wrathfully.

“What? What the fuck is that attitude! I wanna see your boss!”

“Huh! I wonder if he had ever touched you! YOU WHORE!” Raising his fist in the air, if his seniors didn’t pressed on his chest, Sauli would take her head off her neck.

“WHAT? This guy’s fucking insane! WHERE’S YOUR BOSS?”

“Sorry ma’am. I am the head nurse. Would you come this way please if you are coming for the test?”

On the way, Cemon kept complaining Sauli to Mrs. Brandon. “Yes, I saw him being impolite to you. He’s getting a warning letter. And, ma’am, I guess you are the only one who can save Caroline now. She’s your daughter, not Adam Lambert’s, right? I guess you don’t even know where on earth her real dad is, do you? Take a seat here please.”

“Adam? What’s he doing here?” Cemon knew she was busted. Finally, she started to look a little bit guilty, “Caroline?... She’s here?”

“Um, it seems your brother’s a pretty good liar, he made you come,” said Mrs Brandon, “Caroline’s medication is damn costly. If you know what that Adam boy’s been going through because of your daughter, you can never sleep at night,” she continued while drawing blood from Cemon’s arm, “Yea, hold your fist tight like this, the blood comes out faster. You don’t know you’ll have to donate your liver to Caroline, right?”

“What did he do? He’s a great singer! He’s making great money!” Cemon’s voice was shaky, “I was only a poor, new model I couldn’t let that sick girl ruin my career!”

“Oh yes? So you chose to ruin his life.”

“Does my brother know that?”

“Know what? I don’t know. You can go ask him later.”

After drawing blood, Cemon requested a visit to Caroline. Finally, she saw Adam again. The man curling up on the bench still looked as handsome, but the glow on his face was gone, he was thin, fatigued and fragile. It wasn’t what she expected- everything was just a prank, a prank that went too far…

 

*

 

7 years ago, 19-year-old Cemon was sick of behaving as a good girl, this hot part-time model chick decided to have her first full time job as a waitress on a cruise ship, just to run away from her mother. Understood that she would not be allowed to get off the ship, she actually left home a week before hitting the ship so that she could have visits to the local pubs, meeting dudes and trying out drugs before the boring journey.

She liked to compete with her elder brother, Tommy, who was the son of her step-father, even though Tommy would usually said “Aww, you won”, she couldn’t get enough satisfaction. Since the first time she saw Adam, she was completely bewitched, and if she could get him, it would be the most epic win in her life. But, Tommy never bothered as Cemon was always a kid in his eyes.

Adam was alluring inside and out, countless time she had her heart burnt with jealousy when Adam treated her like a little girl. Having Adam on the ship was totally a surprise for her. She had been peeking them having sweet time in bed, finally she got the chance to be with Adam without Tommy around. She was plotting to get Adam, or, at least to “keep” him as her toy boy while they were on the sea.

Adam was a heavy water drinker, he at least had to drink 2 bottles of water every show, but the source of the water? He wasn’t very cautious about it. The temptation was too great for her to resist. It had been a month on the damn boring ship, that night, feeling damn bored, and she drugged him. Adam drank all of the water Cemon had prepared, mixing with some alcohol the audience bought him, he almost blacked out. She followed him, pretending helping him to his room. When they reached the bed, she purposely let him fall on top of her. She wanted to have sex with him but only to find Adam had already passed out on her chest. Even though he had passed out, she was still trying hard to make him erect and so she could have sexual intercourse with him. As her period was being so irregular, she didn’t know she was in it till she saw the bloody sheet. The next morning, Adam was awakened by her hysterical cry and he “realized” what he had done.

She was treated like a queen since then. Adam attended to her every whim, he did everything for her, even doing her laundry, getting her food to eat, calming her fuck down when she was moody, making her happy as she was bored. However, this greedy girl could still get pissed when her sexual requests were rejected by him politely. Maybe she was only paranoid because she felt there was something wrong happening in her body.

Later, when her belly finally showed, she knew she was pregnant, she really wanted a dad for her belly, and the rich and handsome Adam was definitely a perfect choice.

“We need to talk,” she pulled Adam to the bedroom, patting on her big belly, “You should know what I’m gonna say.”

“I… I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know? I was a virgin and you know that?”

“Um… but – ”

“BUT?” She slapped on his face, “YOU RAPED ME AND I FORGAVE YOU! WHY AM I SO STUPID?” She fisted on his chest.

“I’m sorry…” Adam didn’t know what to do, “I’m terribly sorry…”

“I’m telling Tommy you raped me… I’M TELLING HIM!”

“NO! DON’T!” He clutched her arm, “Please… I... I can’t lose him…”

“You can’t lose him, then I deserve to lose my job? You did this! It’s your responsibility! You should take the bullet NOT ME!”

“I don’t know… What can I do?...”

“MARRY ME,” she yelled as Adam widened his puppy eyes, “How can I model with this tummy? You’ve ruined my life! YOU RAPIST!”

Finally, she gave birth to Caroline Daisy Lambert on the ship. They were then fired and were blacklisted by the industry.

They didn’t get married, but Adam promised to take care of her and their daughter. He rented an apartment for her and the baby, as he had to visit them rather frequently, the time he spent with Tommy became less day by day. He wanted to cast for some well known opera shows, but he couldn’t coz his “wife” and daughter needed him, so he could only work in some local restaurants and pubs. Despite the little earnings, he still bought her everything she wanted.

And so 2 years passed, Cemon started to feel tedious with this “husband” who she wanted so bad but could never have sex with. She was so tired of threatening Adam that she would tell Tommy the “truth” to keep him around. Then, Caroline started to have bad headache almost every day, and was later diagnosed with blood cancer, she finally wanted to quit the game.

“You sing your ass out or whatever I DON’T FUCKING CARE! THIS GIRL CAN’T STOP CRYING I’VE HAD ENOUGH! Go get the damn money and send her to the hospital forever,” yelled Cemon furiously, the baby girl was crying out loud as she was so frightened by the parents’ fight.

“WILL-YOU-EVER-STOP-CRYING!” She clutched Caroline’s little arm, spanking hard on her.

“STOP!!” Adam pushed Cemon on to the ground and wrapped the crying baby in his arms immediately, petting on her head, “YOU CRAZY BITCH!”

“YOU ASSHOLE! I’ve been starving! I haven’t been buying new clothes for 2 seasons! How can I see my clients in these sloppy outfits? You and this girl are driving me crazy! I’m leaving you! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!”

The next morning, when Adam went back to visit Caroline, he’d been ringing the door bell for few minutes, still, no one answered the door.

“Hey! Cemon! Open the door! What you doing there?”

“PAPA…EHHH… PAPA… eehhh…”

“WHAT YOU DOING? DON’T YOU HURT HER AGAIN! OPEN UP!”

“PAPA…”

The door wasn’t even locked, as Adam rushed into the room, only to found Cemon was gone, leaving the baby alone…

 

*

 

Adam had had a rough time, he betrayed his love, he raped his sister and impregnated her, he took away her virginity, he married her, and he spent their money on her and the daughter… Holding all these big secrets and spending all of the saving in their joint account, Adam and Tommy finally broke up.

“What’s wrong baby? Tommy?”

“I can’t take it anymore. I just can’t…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Where were you last night?”

Adam was silent.

“Fine,” Tommy kept on packing, “I don’t know what’s happened on the cruise ship… but… you’ve changed since then… I don’t even want to think about how come you suddenly got fire…” Tommy was sobbing.

“No! Tommy, I’ve never changed I love you! Please don’t go I need you…”

“Where did our money go? We worked so hard… You said we’d get married some day… You said we’d have a new house, a new life… now everything’s gone!”

 

“Tommy… Believe me, you’re my one and only, I can’t live without you…”

“Then tell me where you have been last night? Why you need so much money? Why you’ll just disappear for days and not telling me where you had been?”

Adam was mute…  He was so scared, his heart was about to pop out of his chest.

“We used to talk about everything… but now you’re hiding everything from me… I’m so tired I don’t wanna guess what’s in your mind anymore! I’m so sick of it!”

Knelt to the ground, crying… He watched Tommy left their home…

 

*

 

Caroline was the only one by his side right then, he used to dislike her for interrupting into his life, but now, she was the only reason he smiled and stayed alive. But as she was getting worse, she had to be sent to the hospital as soon as possible. Having no more choices to get big money faster, Adam contacted the porn producer who had been calling him since their first met on the cruise and seemed to be a rather generous jerk. He then referred Adam to one of the biggest management in the porn industry, Adam’s career as a porn star was then begun.

“Any special requirements from you, Adam Lambert?” asked the manager.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

“Like, do you wanna film groupies, BDSM or beastiality vids, can you give or receive BJs and rimming, you like playing with dildos, vibrators, cock-rings or something like that.”

“No beastiality… and… toys… I’ve never used…”

“You wanna be on top or bottom, or both?”

“I’m... more a… top person, I, I’ve never bottomed,” it was the most embarrassing job interview he had had.

“NO! You’re not on top,” said the manager firmly, “I make stars. Trust me. People like seeing you bottom. I’ll make you the best bottom of the century,” he held Adam’s face, “Look how beautiful you are. You’re gonna be my best boy. But first, you gotta be less shy. And you need a cuter name. Oh yea, and you gotta shave all hair, ALL.”

The most embarrassing bit was, he was then asked to get naked in front of whole room to see if he was really ready to be a porn star. Everyone in the room was checking him out like he was just a mannequin in the windows. As Adam finally managed to let go of his underwear, the whole room was jumping.

“FINALLY! FINALLY!” The manager grabbed Adam’s shoulders, shaking him, “We finally find you! Who said no one could beat Alex Jefferson? I say we have Adam now,” he turned to his staff, “Call that dumbass tell him we have found the real treasure, beautiful face, wonderful body and a giant penis! Let’s see whose team sells better this season!”

Alex Jefferson, a tall and handsome African-American, was one of the biggest porn stars at that time. Adam had no ideas how he could “beat” him, the fact that he was going to compete with this superstar gave him much pressure coz he wasn’t even ready to have sex in front of the camera.

Had himself signed the 2-year contract, he had to film 15 scenes a year. The first day when he started living as _Maggie Longfellow_ , he was arranged to work with Brett, another new actor from the other team. The battle between the two teams began there, both teams wanted to show the boss their best discovers of the season. But just as Adam expected, he shut down the show in a mess – before beating Alex on the chart, he actually beat Brett, the actor who was about to top him, and it made him into great trouble. He punched him in the face and broke his fake nose, the shooting was then terminated. Brett’s manager was furious, Adam was then tied and locked up in a small room.

 

* End of Chapter 5 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 6 - The Days of Fear


	6. The Days of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maggie Longfellow, are you fucking kidding me? You broke his nose? You know how much I spent on him? What do you think I should do?” He took out an army knife, waving it at Adam’s face. Being tied and pressed by 2 big men and a man holding his face in place, Adam could barely move. “How many lines should I draw on your beautiful face? Should I take your eyes out?”

“Maggie Longfellow, are you fucking kidding me? You broke his nose? You know how much I spent on him? What do you think I should do?” He took out an army knife, waving it at Adam’s face. Being tied and pressed by 2 big men and a man holding his face in place, Adam could barely move. “How many lines should I draw on your beautiful face? Should I take your eyes out?”

 

Just as the cold blade landed on Adam’s skin, a huge man slammed the door open and stormed into the room and stopped everyone. “Derek, man! I’ve been looking for you!” He was tall and wide like a grey bear, obviously, he was few inches towering 6’1” Adam.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Asked the huge man with rage, “I said I ain’t working with Greg again and you weren’t listening?” He seemed overpowering anyone in the room even the manager. No matter how many times the manager apologized, he was still crossing with him. “I have told you that dambass moans like he’s giving birth, and he never cooperates well! His body’s totally inflexible like an old fool.” When the manager was busying explaining, Alex just didn’t listen, he was so distracted by the charming boy who got tied on the chair, “Who is it?” He leant down to him, he could smell a light but enchanting scent on him as he got closer.

 

“Colm’s new boy, this motherfucker broke Brett’s nose – ”

“So you’re gonna cut his nose off? Damn, are you fucking crazy? He’s pretty.”

“Well, but he’s nasty.”

“Nasty? He smells delicious,” said Alex, shoving the hands off Adam, “Tell Colm I’m taking this boy. He’s replacing Greg from now on.”

“No, Alex, you know how much I’ve lost? He’s to be fired and pay for the company’s loss!”

“You shut the fuck up. I’ll tell the boss myself. Now untie him!”

 

He hauled Adam up, “Aww lovely, don’t you be scared. I’ll drive you home,” he wrapped Adam in his arms, “What’s your name?”

 

*

 

Besides being one of the biggest stars of the industry, Alex also had a very close and sexual relationship with the boss, although Adam didn’t know it yet, he could tell Alex was the only person who could save him from getting fired now. He had already spent all of his pre-paid salary on hospitalizing Caroline, he couldn’t even pay for the rent next month, how could he afford to compensate for the company’s loss? On the way home, Adam wasn’t struggling whether to let Alex into his place, no, he just had to let him in…

 

*

 

“You live here, Maggie?” As soon as Alex stepped into Adam’s place, he was shocked by what he saw – it was a very humble dwelling with no decoration and almost no furniture, “A baby bed? Your young sibling?” Adam nodded, “She’s ill, that’s why I should do porn… We’re starving.”

 

“Beautiful babes like you don’t needa starve,” Adam paced backward as Alex was getting closer and closer to him, till Adam’s back finally hit the wall, “Maggie, give me one reason why I should let you be my co-star. Why I shouldn’t let you two starve to death. Coz you smell delicious?”

“Coz… coz you promised…”

“Hahaha… you don’t know me, Alex Jefferson never keeps his promise,” he ran his hand on Adam’s head, playing with his fluffy hair, “Show me how much you need my help.”

 

The shy eye contact from Adam made Alex nip on his cheek before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, tossed Adam on the bed and climbed on him straightaway. “Your room smells like you, Maggie,” he stared at Adam through his erotic eyes, “You smell like candies. Imma eat you up.” He dragged him up by his collar and tore his coat open, removing his clothes roughly, “Why you shaking?” He let Adam had his brief on.

 

“Nothing, I’m cold,” Adam muttered, wishing he would let him had a blanket to cover his shame.

 

“Next time we gotta fuck in my place. We can fuck by the heater or the fireplace if you want,” said Alex, grinning nastily while getting naked. He went down on him, their nose touched, he nipped on Adam’s lower lip, “You must taste so good.” He ran his tongue into Adam’s mouth, rubbing on his wet hot tongue smoothly, moaning into his mouth as Adam reciprocated some licks on him. His hands roamed over Adam’s body, playing with his nipples, tickling his waist, grabbing his butt, every touch on Adam’s baby skin intoxicated him more. “Gah… Can your skin be softer?”

 

Now that he had had enough trial on Adam’s lips, his moved down to his neck where the tastiest scent came from. His tongue teased around Adam’s neck, glided into his ear, Adam let out a light whimper. His fingers ran through Adam’s skin roughly, going from his back, his waist, his legs, rubbing and squeezing on his nipples as they hardened. He pulled up, looked at Adam who blushed from his neck up and had his eyes shut tightly, “Why you act like a real virgin,” he laughed. He didn’t know how much tears of shame Adam had swallowed. He bent back down and started playing around with Adam’s nipples, “You’re so pink,” and he sucked it in softly, circling his tongue on the nipple in his mouth, and dancing his tongue on it, then he moved to the other side and did the same. His hands never left Adam’s skin. The heavier Adam panted, the harder he was doing to him. The way shy Adam was twitching and holding back his whimper was delighting to watch. “Maggie, you’re too cute,” he pulled at Adam’s nipples.

 

He moved downward, staring at that swollen bulge in Adam’s brief, “You seem to have a big one, huh?” As he slowly rolled the brief off, Adam couldn’t hold anymore, a drop of tear dripped out of the corner of his eye, he palmed his face. “Don’t cover your face.” So Adam took a deep breath, wiped away his tears and removed his hands.

 

“Oh that’s impossible,” Alex straddled on him, rubbing his huge penis on Adam’s, “Look, they’re like brothers, black and white twins.” His perverted laugh nauseated Adam much. Then he had his hands on Adam’s knees, pushed his legs up and spread them open wide, his gaze stuck on Adam’s most private area, “Damn! Have you ever been fucked?” Adam was biting his lips tightly, he covered his eyes with his shaky hand, shameful tears running down his fingers.

 

When Alex was about to give Adam a good rim-job lesson, his phone rang. The boss called, he didn’t want to risk the big production in using a totally nameless new actor. “You gotta see him first,” Alex insisted, “He’s young, fresh and truly beautiful. People’s gonna love him.” His voice was so unnaturally soft like he was talking to a kid, “People won’t care if he’s new, as long as I’m in the scenes, right?” Then he left for meeting the boss. Adam didn’t know if Alex could convince him, anyway, he would study the script Alex left him well and try his best to get his first job well done. But meanwhile, he had to see his little angel to recharge himself.

 

*

 

Caroline had been staying in the hospital for two months. At the beginning, she didn’t understand what was going on, she only knew that she moved to a bigger place with a lot of other kids. But now she knew, she was so far away from home, she couldn’t see her daddy most of the time, she was losing her hair, she started to cross and get irritated easily. “NAAAAAAAAW! GO AWAY!” She was shrieking and throwing stuff at the nurses again. “Sorry” seemed to be the greeting every time when Adam arrived the ward.

 

“Pheeeeew!”

“Hahahaa! Papa flying!”

“Yeah! Caroline is flying! Pheeeeeew!”

Picking Caroline up in his arms, lifting her up into the air, Adam felt more than contented. However, it was heartbreaking to see her hair getting thinner, she was even starting to lose some of her eyebrows and eyelashes. After “flying”, Caroline liked to climb her daddy – wrapping her legs around his waist, holding his neck and trying to pull herself up on his shoulders. But today, she didn’t climb him, she was staying in his arms quietly.

 

“Baby, Papa loves you. You love Papa?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“No?”

“Uh huh. I want to kiss you and hug you. Papa sleep with me,” as usual, she was speaking slowly.

“Kiss me,” Adam puckered his lips and soon he received a kiss from her, “Baby, Papa is very unhappy.”

“Hmmm? I kiss you,” said Caroline, pressing her lips on Adams’ face and lips few more times, “muah, muah, muah, kiss you.”

“Thank you baby. I feel much better. I love you,” Adam held his tears back, “Can you love me too?”

“Uh huh,” she nodded, “I love you,” she kissed him on the lips again.

 

*

 

The day of making his debut, dressing in his high school uniform costume standing in front of the mirror, Adam kept on hypnotizing himself it was only acting, nothing was big deal. Suddenly, he was bear-hugged from the back and lifted off the ground. “Morning sweetheart,” Alex whispered in Adam’s ear, “Did you sleep well?” Adam nodded, feeling the unknown fear rolling in his chest, he couldn’t let out a word. “You look so edible in this uniform,” he pressed his lips on Adam’s neck, feeling his pounding vein, “I’m fucking you, you excited?” Adam took a deep breath and replied, “No. It’s only acting.”

 

Adam acted as a sex-curious high school student who had affection on his Economic teacher, Mr. Lee, starred by Alex. One day after the exam he went to his Lee’s office, wantonly begging for an exchange between his virginity and a higher grade. Even though he didn’t even have a name in it, this bareback scene soon brought Adam fame and made him one of the best selling new actors throughout the history.

 

The scene started with Adam standing at the door of the teacher’s office, “Mr. Lee, can I ask something?” As he got in, he locked the door and lowered the curtains which freaked Lee out. Knowing his paper was already marked and the grade wasn’t as good as he expected, he slowly approached the teacher’s desk and started to seduce him. “Sir, I was thinking… if I can do something for you, OR, I let you do something on me, will you give me an A-?” He lowered his head, biting his lower lip and looking up at Lee, looking damn adorable yet extremely sexy.

 

“Boy, now I’m curious, what do you mean?” Lee said, “Something? Come tell me,” he beckoned him to come closer.

 

So Adam went to Lee, straddled and sat on his laps. “I mean I can give you a very important thing,” he kissed him, “Like this.”

 

“Haha, son, this doesn’t worth an A-” he laughed, “Get on the floor.”

 

As soon as Adam knelt to the floor, Lee unzipped his pants and asked for a blowjob while Adam just clutched the cock at once and sucked it in unskillfully. “Boy, like how you suck a popsicle.” As Adam started to suck it quite well, Lee pulled his hair and moved his hips, thrusting the cock deep down his throat and pulling out, then thrusting in again, “You have been longing for my cock, don’t you boy?” The little virgin picked up the skills rather quickly and was soon performing a very nice blowjob. “Look at me,” said Lee, his fingers playing along Adam’s face and neck. “Sir, you’re so big. Kinda scared me.”

 

“Damn! He’s cute! Close up his face!” The director was stunned by this new star’s beauty so as the whole crew. They decided to set another camera, only shooting Adam.

 

“Now let me show you a perfect BJ.” Then, Lee had Adam taken his pants off and led him to the couch. Lee lied on the couch and asked Adam to straddle on his face, so they could do blowjob on each other.

 

“hmmm….” Adam couldn’t continue when Lee was slurping his cock, he just had Lee’s cock in his mouth and whined. “You have a big one too, huh?” Lee said while playing with his balls, “I seldom see white boys with this package.” And he pressed Adam’s hips lower so he could get the baby pink cock into his throat easier. They kept going until the director signaled he had enough shots for editing.

 

“Now,” Lee spanked on Adam’s butt, “Get up. Lie there.” He had Adam lied on his back on the couch, tore his shirt open and played with his nipples, and slowly, he went down to suck on Adam’s belly button. He wanted Adam to have his schoolboy shirt and tie on coz he looked sexier that way. According to the script, the foreplay should be over here, but, horny Alex decided to add his own ideas into the scene which totally surprised the director in a good way.

 

“Let’s continue.” He was going back to what he was about to do on him yesterday - he grabbed on Adam’s knees, pushed his legs up and spread them wide open, after the cameraman had taken enough close up, he started licking on him gently. His tongue teased from his balls to his ass, sliding up and down on his crack, he then slurped on his hole and made Adam purred like a little kitty. Having his most private part in someone’s mouth and a camera shooting at his face and down there, Adam felt the heat coming up to his head from his chest, his face and ears were reddened at the humiliation, he just wanted to cover his face. “Don’t cover your beautiful face.”

 

Then, Lee fished out small, black box under the couch, as he opened it, “Boy, guess what these are?” Lee said, taking out the colorful finger-sized vibrators, “Which color you like? Purple?” Adam was shocked, he wanted to sit up but he lost his balance with his legs hoisted up. “Ahhhh…..” He cried when Lee pushed the purple vibrator into his moistened hole. “It’s fun, right?” Lee turned up the vibration. Adam was whimpering as the vibrator was thrumming inside him.

 

“This is my favourite color, blue.”

“NO!... DON’T…”

“And red…”

 

Lee pushed 3 vibrators deep into Adam and turned the vibration to the maximum. Adam completely lost his control, he wriggling and groaning loudly, when Lee press and vibrating one on his hole and slurped his cock in again, he was fisting hard on the couch. “aahh… stop….”

 

“He has such a beautiful voice,” the director was so satisfied with this additional plot, “There’s no way Maggie Longfellow won’t get popular.”

 

Lee finally pulled the vibrators out, just as Adam thought the torture was over, he felt two fingers were shoved into him, “NOOOO” and they started to move in and out very roughly, “That hurts! That hurts! Ahhh…” He cried.

 

“It hurts that bad?” he stopped moving his fingers, “Only two little fingers,” and suddenly, he moved again, “Isn’t it exciting? Isn’t it fun? Huh?” Adam covered his face again and cried loudly, “I said don’t cover your face weren’t you listening!” He thrust him even faster than before to punish him. “gah… ah… STOP… I did already… stop…” Adam moved his hands away, grabbing on the tie and the shirt, but Lee didn’t stop, “Ask me to fuck you so I’ll stop. SAY IT! SAY FUCK ME!”

 

“FUCK ME… aahhh… stop it… FUCK ME NOW…”

 

When Lee went to his desk, looking for the lube, Adam curled on the couch, sobbing. Seconds later, Lee was back and he wrapped crying Adam in his arms at once, “Awww, look at this crying baby. You asked for this, huh? Why you crying?” He hauled Adam up, “Now get up, I’ll let you play something fun.” He lied down, asked Adam to ride his cock. When Adam sat astride his hips, he directed his cock to Adam’s hole, “You may want more lube, baby.” As Adam lowered himself a bit, the head slipped into him, “UGH!” The huge head filled his tight entrance completely and was painful as hell, he couldn’t go on. “Why stopped?” Lee dragged Adam down impatiently, prodding into him right away, pushing his tight muscle open and pushed a loud scream out of Adam. Adam placed his hands on Lee’s chest for some support, and lowered his head sobbing in pain.

 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Lee said, rubbing Adam’s tears away with his thumbs, “It feels good soon.” As Adam wasn’t responding to him, he just held Adam’s waist lifted him up and dragged him down again, “Like this. Do it now.” Adam nodded, once he had tightened his legs around Lee’s waist, he started to move slowly, taking the cock in and out of him. But the pain was too much that the every time he moved up, he wouldn’t be able to go himself as low again, soon the cock was almost totally out of his ass. “Fuck deeper,” he pulled Adam by his waist, and started to rock his waist like a bucking bronco, penetrating him deeper and deeper ruthlessly, Adam was grasping Lee’s shirt still so he wouldn’t fall off the couch. “Isn’t it fun, huh?” Watching this beautiful boy was bumping on his waist, bawling desperately with adorable blush on his face was surreal. He gave Adam a little push on the shoulders, let the camera capture the full view he had been enjoying.

 

Sweat and tears kept running down Adam’s chin, dropping right onto Lee’s chest.  “Baby,” he sat up, letting Adam have a rest on his laps, “Gosh, you’re so fine…” He finally took Adam’s shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. His hands visited all over Adam’s soft skin, “Wrap your legs around me,” followed by a few good spank on his butt. Having Adam moaned in his face made him frantic, he would stay in his gorgeous body forever if he could.

 

After a few more nice thrusts, he pressed Adam down on the couch, had the beauty lied on his back. He placed a cushion under Adam’s hips for support and lifted his legs in the air, pressing his knees towards his chest. With Adam’s legs separated apart, Lee could appreciate his moaning angel between his legs while thrusting him with a great speed. Occasionally, he would change the rhythm, quick and slow, but always as deep. “Did I hurt you?” Lee panted. Actually, he did, quite a lot, it was like the second or third time he bottomed, and after all the toying, fingering and rough fucking, he almost lost his consciousness. But, “No… not anymore…” he cooed, following the script as a shameless boy, “I love your huge cock fucking me… deeper…”

 

“Deeper? Yea, get up.” Lee hoisted him up and led him to the desk. He let bend down at the desk, resting his elbows on it for support. “I can do you the deepest this way.” And he pushed into him again until his whole cock was surrounded by Adam’s tight muscle. They were both groaning in pleasure as they felt like reaching the top of orgasm. Finally, Adam came and spurted all over the carpet, “Ugh… sir, fuck me, don’t stop…” Adam groaned while grabbing random things on the desk. A moment before Lee came inside him, he sank his fingers into Adam’s waist and rocked him the hardest. Adam’s anus got even tighter under his orgasm, Lee finally spilled himself completely inside him. As he pulled out of him, sticky white fluid oozed out of the little hole.

 

The shooting was finally over.

 

The crew was busy giving Alex big towel, offering him water and tea, wiping off his sweat, while Adam was left alone shivering under the desk. “Where’s Maggie?” asked the director, “Oh there he is. Give him a towel.” So the crew helped Adam to the couch. “Darling, you’re so sexy,” said the director, holding Adam’s face with his both hands, “You will be huge!”

 

*

 

Back to the changing room, Adam couldn’t wait to have a shower. Think of he had Alex’s sweat, saliva and cum all over his body, he had never felt as dirty and unhygienic before. _“What if Tommy sees that? What if Caroline knows that?”_ All a suddenly, tears poured out from his eyes, he didn’t know how to face his significant ones, _“I’m sorry, Caroline… Papa is so bad…”_

 

But then, Alex broke into the shower rudely.

“Why are you crying?”

“Nothing,” Adam stared at him furiously, “Get out of here.”

 

“Aww, Maggie,” he approached Adam and cupped his face, “I couldn’t believe you’ve never been fucked. I wonder how people could stand your sexiness,” he said with a nasty grin, “If I knew you I’d have banged you every day.”

 

“I said get out of here!” Adam shoved his hand off.

 

“I’ve saved you, don’t you think you should sex it up with me for that?” He grabbed on Adam’s neck, “I should have fucked you yesterday.”

“You just did,” Adam said, “Now leave me alone, please, please.”

“No, that was only acting.”

 

Adam didn’t have the strength to fight back anymore, he was begging for his mercy, he really didn’t want to see Alex for one more second, at least, today. “You don’t wanna have sex with me?” Adam almost shook his head off hopefully Alex would turn away after he had said that “Okay! You don’t need to have sex with me”, but, he didn’t leave.

 

“Coz I’m raping you.”

 

Adam wanted to escape but he failed as Alex was too strong, a second later his chest was already on the wall with Alex’s body pressed on his back and his arm around his neck. “Maggie,” he moaned, spanked on Adam hard, “Your little hole likes to eat my cock.” He used his spit and forced his way in right away. He totally lost his damn mind in the feeling when Adam’s tight muscle was squeezing on his cock and Adam’s sort of crying whimper.

 

*

 

Adam became Alex’s personal doll since then. Alex couldn’t get his hands off him, he was completely obsessed with his beauty and sexiness. Besides shooting the scenes, he would cuddle and kiss him whenever they met, and he sometimes would raid on Adam’s home to have sex with him. Adam was living in fear every night, he couldn’t sleep well lest perhaps Alex should come assault him.

 

After the first scene was filmed, his contract was officially taken over by Derek. Alex and Maggie became the new definition of on-screen lovers in the porn industry. Magazines and websites were fighting for an exclusive interview and photo shoot with them. Everything seemed to be too easy and it finally made Maggie Longfellow the most despised person among all porn stars, also, Alex’s over-obsession with him brought him to the boss’s attention. Being a public enemy was stressful enough, but he couldn’t quit it yet, he was afraid he would lose his job unless he maintained the sexual relationship with Alex.

 

Countless time he thought of giving up his life and taking Caroline away together, however, he would just change his mind whenever she started to talk, whenever, he felt her warmth in his arms…

 

One day, after a long day shooting, he went to Caroline, only to find the lazy baby was taking an afternoon nap.

“Baby,” he got onto bed, wrapping her up, “Baby, I’m sorry, can you kiss Papa?”

“muah…” she pressed her lips on his chin, slowly, “kiss…”

“Thank you. Now sleep.”

 

“hmmm…” she didn’t close her eyes, she looked at his eyes and pouted, “I unhappy.”

“Why baby?”

“Papa crying… ehhh…” she started to cry.

“No… I’m not…” tears dropped out of Adam’s eyes, “I’m… Baby I’m sorry… Papa won’t cry again…”

“eeeehh… eeehhh…”

 

They hugged each other tightly and cried themselves to sleep.

 

That night, he was allowed to stay in the room with Caroline. With his phone ran out of battery, he had an exceptionally peaceful night with the girl. He would never expect to learn what had happened when he finally turned on his phone the next afternoon – Alex was found dead from OD, which later made him fall into the bottom of hell…

 

* End of Chapter 6 *


	7. Out of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex had sex with the boss after drugs and alcohol intoxication, and hit by a sudden death right afterwards. After learning the news, people were delighted that eventually, the chance to take their revenge on Maggie Longfellow had come. They had been longing to take him down since his very first video was out. He was so green but he only filmed blockbusting productions, he mostly worked with the biggest stars of the time… He had it all in such a short period of time, nothing could be more hateful. Justt because of his complicated relationship with Alex and the boss, they hesitated to take any action on him. But now, he had just lost his every protection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains a BDSM scene.

Adam finally had his phone recharged, it was already in the afternoon. As soon as he turned it on, he received 12 texts from Derek and other people, urging him to get back to Derek’s office. He could sense something wrong happened.

 

As he arrived, as usual, he was tied and dragged to the office by two big guys.

 

“Maggie Longfellow, finally! Take a seat.” He said, and of course Adam was soon pressed on the chair, “You’ve been working here for half a year, how you think about your work?”

“Busy,” Adam said.

 

“Yea, rather busy, huh?” He approached Adam, bending down to him, “Shooting blockbusters, doing interviews, photo shoots for magazines and websites, TV shows, you’ve been booked by almost every media. You’re the hottest bitch in the industry, ALL A SUDDEN.” He pushed his hands on the armrests, trapping Adam between his arms, “And so you have no respect on me.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Adam looked at him with his eyes widened, “What’s going on here?”

 

“Let me tell you something. You’re done,” he pulled on Adam’s hair forcefully, “Now Alex Jefferson was dead, I will destroy you Maggie Longfellow.”

 

“WHAT?” Adam could never believe what he just heard, “He’s dead? I just saw him yesterday!”

 

“He OD and kicked the damn bucket last night,” he said, “Someone wept for him like a woman, and said what, _‘Alex moaned his name in bed’_ ,” he chuckled, “and so he asked me to take GOOD care of you, Maggie. Hahaha.”

 

“Who is it? I don’t understand! What is it?”

 

Alex had sex with the boss after drugs and alcohol intoxication, and hit by a sudden death right afterwards. After learning the news, people were delighted that eventually, the chance to take their revenge on Maggie Longfellow had come. They had been longing to take him down since his very first video was out. He was so green but he only filmed blockbusting productions, he mostly worked with the biggest stars of the time… He had it all in such a short period of time, nothing could be more hateful. Justt because of his complicated relationship with Alex and the boss, they hesitated to take any action on him. But now, he had just lost his every protection.

 

“ _What is it?_ ” Derek grinned, “You have a scene today.”

“No, I don’t have any schedule today…”

 

“Take him to the studio.”

 

*

 

The door opened, it was like a small lecture hall which could accommodate 50 people inside. Four actors were on the stage, reading the scripts while some extras were sitting down there chilling.

 

“GREG! You’re topping today!” Derek shouted at the stage.

“What?” said Greg, “What the fuck? Is Brett bottoming then?”

 

And so all four of them jumped off and gathered around Derek, complaining about the new arrangement till, Adam was pulled into the crowd.

 

“Ho, ho, ho!” Greg said, “Look at who we have here!”

“Maggie Longfellow.”

Seeing the familiar face of Brett so close to him, Adam’s heart started to throb.

 

“Look at this…” Greg grabbed Adam’s jaw, turning his from one side to the other, examining the lovely face before him, “Beautiful face.” Adam shook his head, trying to get Greg’s hand off his face. “Think you’re better than me?”

 

“I don’t even know you.”

“Yea, you don’t know me,” Greg tightened his hand on Adam’s chin, immobilizing his head, “Everyone knows the beautiful, adorable sexy Maggie, no one knows Greg anymore.”

“And this little bitch broke my nose,” Brett pulled hard on his nose, “Oh this is a real one.”

 

He was then untied but his arms were still locked by two big guys.

“The character is so you, Mr. Cocky,” Greg ran his finger tips on Adam’s chest, teasing around his nipple.

“Get off!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” he twisted on Adam’s nipple, “I’m paid to fuck you slut!”

“GET OFF!”

 

This BDSM scene was about a cocky college boy getting humiliated by a gang in the lecture hall while the other classmates were watching unconcernedly. Violently dragged Adam onto the stage, the shooting started. They stepped to him, making him elbowed backward till his back finally hit the wall and had nowhere to go. A foot landed hard on his chest had Adam gasped for air. “Where are you going, brunette?” Holding a chock chain, Brett leant down to him, close enough to let Adam’s panic breath hit on his lips, “How should we punish for your cockiness?” The gang’s laughter sounded amused, “You now get yourself naked or we’ll do it.” But Adam’s silence unpleased them. “Seems we gotta train you well.”

 

Having no way to escape from the gang, he soon had the choke chain around his neck and his wrists were cuffed. “Stop struggling,” said Greg, throwing ferocious whips on his hips and laps. “STOP STRUGGLING YOU BITCH!” Brett yelled in his ears, followed by a hard pull on the chain which made Adam cough till he nearly vomit. He finally stopped moving, letting the gang took his pants off, cut his tops and removed them from him right away. Being so exposed to the crowd, his whole body flushed in shame.

 

Greg climbed on him, tracing along his waist, down to his lap, his inner thighs, every inch of Adam was as soft and firm as he had heard, “Damn, you smell really nice. What the fuck are you made of.” Then he slid his hand to between his thighs, passed through his balls and stopped at the tight, pink hole, and forced a finger into the entrance, moving in and out, “I didn’t expect you’re tight.” He cupped Adam’s soft cock in his other hand. He sucked his cock in, flicking his tongue against the head, when he finally managed to swallow half of the huge hardened cock, the glans already bumped at the back of his throat. Adam was inhaling hard, holding back his moans, when the others started teasing around his most sensitive body parts with different toys, “uhhh…ahh…” he finally whimpered which was totally voluptuous to the horny gang. Two guys’ tongues were playing on his nipples, gaining more sexy whines as their reward.

 

“Boys, I have an even better idea,” The gang’s eyes were drawn to the funny device on Brett’s hands – attached on the bar, there was a short strap and a little cuff at the end.

 

Brett attached the humbler on Adam skillfully, placed the bar behind his thighs at the base of his butt and clamped the testicle cuff around the base of balls. The device restricted his legs movement, forced him to keep his legs folded forward.

 

“What is that, Brett?”

“A good device to teach modesty,” Brett pulled on the chain, hauling Adam up, “GET THE FUCK UP!”

 

“AHHH!” Adam let out a high and painful scream as he attempted to straighten his legs, just a slightly movement on the bar it pulled directly on his balls that caused extreme pain on him. He was on his knees with his cuffed wrists pressed hard on the ground, his whole body shivered.

 

“Now crawl. CRAWL BITCH!”

“AHH!” Another pain struck as he was jerked forward by Brett. “Stop it… uhh…” The gang was so amused watching Adam crawled slowly while whining like a sick puppy. Then he asked Adam to stop before him.

 

“Good boy,” Brett gripped Adam’s hair and ran his hand on his face with the other hand, petting on his beautiful lips, “Now suck my cock.” Adam opened his mouth and took the cock in obediently. “Good,” he got a good grip on Adam’s hair, moving his hip and thrusting deep into his throat, “Suck it well, huh, or I’ll pull your balls off.”

 

“hmm…” Adam hummed in fear, his mouth was stuffed by a cock and his nose was congested by the tears he swallowed. At the moment he realized someone was licking on his hole, he was about to jump but caught himself coz just one more move, his balls would come off. Soon, two fingers or may be three, from different people, were then digging into him at the same time. He could only obey. He sucked a cock after another, he let the gang whip on his butt till it’s all reddened and toy him all over with every electronic device they had.

 

“Damn I’m sick of this,” Greg said, while taking off the humbler, “I wanna see his front.” Finally had the humbler off, Adam laid flat on the floor, panting in relief. He was not protesting anymore, he just wished they would get bored and end the game sooner if he was submissive enough. His eyes half opened, his breathe was uneven, his body was slightly twitching glistening with sweat, he was just _fascinating_. Greg straddled and leant down to him, looked into his breathtaking grey eyes through his thick, wet eyelashes, “Wanna have some more fun, beautiful?” He grabbed Adam’s face, sinking his thumb into his mouth, playing with his teeth and tongue, “Today’s my birthday, you wanna blow some candles?” He said with a terrifying chuckle.

 

“Ugh…” A soft whimper escaped from Adam’s lip as a warm drop of a white candle dripped onto his naked belly. Adam straightened his arms to cover his skin with his cuffed hands, but that just made most of his skin on the side exposed to the gang. “NO!” he cried out loud as he saw more and more flame flickering around him.

 

“Spread him wide.” As Greg ordered, they so bended his legs up and pulled them outwards until everything were in their glance. Greg then leant to Adam’s face, he sunk the candle into Adam’s mouth while patting on his hair with the other hand, “Lick this. You’re gonna love it.”

 

“Spread him wider, boys.”

 

The candle slipped into his hole very easily, as Greg lit it up, the wax started to melt. Adam was so scared feeling the heat so damn close to him, as they hoisted his hips up, the wax dripped right onto his sensitive skin, across his anus and slowly ran to his balls, he was wriggling on the ground, whining sharp and desperate. Other candles were tilted and the hot wax poured on Adam’s tender chest, feeling extremely painful when the wax ran over his nipples, the wax turned hard and sealed the heat on his naked flesh, he was so choked by his screams. The erotic gang felt excited over Adam’s painful screams, more and more wax was poured on Adam’s delicate body till he was exhausted from crying and struggling.

 

Adam could never believe what they were doing on him, he was mouthing “Why… why do this to me… what did I do to you… why…” They finally put him down, took out the candle from his hole, and freed his wrists. A guy pulled on his hair, placing his cock on his lower lip, “Suck me and I’ll let you go.” So Adam opened up, he had no choice but to be obedient to their every perverted whim. “Work your tongue,” he thrust into him deeper, “Yea, like this, suck me,” Adam’s moving tongue excited his cock even more and soon he fed him with his thick, salty cream till his mouth full. “Swallow then you can go.”

 

He swallowed the disgusting fluid, but only to found Brett and Greg were not letting him go. “You’ve been waiting for some good fuck, haven’t you?” Brett hoisted Adam’s legs onto his shoulders and was ready to thrust into him. “NO! Please! I’ve swallowed everything – AAHHH!” Brett had already forced into him, fucked as deep into him. “Did I say I’ll let you go, huh? Did I say that? HUH?” His thrusts were beastly, his fingers dug into Adam’s tender waist as if trying to pull his flesh off. Adam could barely breath with Greg’s cock suddenly invaded his mouth and with Brett’s cock rubbing on his painful anus. His hole was so numb with pain, his whole body was shuddering, he lost his conscious at last… They spurted his pretty face all milky white and the scene was finally finished.

 

*

 

That was the last video of Maggie Longfellow.

 

After that, Adam was banned from all kinds of business activities, and according to the contract, he could not work for any other parties. Having no income at all, in order to save money for the medical bills, Adam could only had a meal a day or even two, he stopped renting the apartment, sometimes he slept in the hospital with Caroline, while the other nights, he just slept in 24-hour McDonald’s, he used the bathroom in the hospital and had shower together with Caroline.

 

And so half a year past, one day, he was blindfolded and caught onto a van when he just stepped out of the hospital, he didn’t even have the energy to scream for help. When the blindfold was removed, he saw himself was back to Derek’s office.

 

“Derek? Please, I’m starving, I can’t even move, please don’t let me film now…”

 

He was then fed on some juice and bread, he stuffed till his mouth full.

 

Derek took away the food and ordered, “Don’t act like a famine victim later, stay classy or I’ll throw you off the window right there.” Adam nodded. When he finished the food, he was given a nice sleek tuxedo and had his hair and make up done to cover up his tired look.

 

Later that night, he was sent to the ballroom in a luxurious hotel, it seemed like some kind of party there. He followed Derek to the centre of the ballroom where they were blocked from getting closer to a fat and half-bald middle age man.

 

“Mr. Richards!” Derek yelled while trying to push away the bodyguards, “SIR! HE IS HERE!” He finally got the fat guy’s attention and was allowed to go forward.

 

“Let me introduce our lovely Maggie Longfellow. Maggie, this is Mr. Fredrick Richards.”

 

He slapped on Adam’s back and so Adam bowed at Fred and said, “Hello Mr. Richards.” He reached out his hand for a handshake but Fred gave no response. Seconds later, he just grasped hard on his arm and pulled him closer, his eyes stuck on Adam’s face.

 

“Mr. Richards?” Derek clutched his hands and exchanged a weird glance with Fred, “How do you think?”

Fred turned to the man behind him, “Get the cheque now.”

 

“You stay with Mr. Richards. I’ll be right back.” Derek followed the assistant and disappeared from view.

 

“Hey, Maggie,” Fred tightened his grasp on Adam’s arm, “Come here. Take a seat.” His eyes never moved away from Adam’s face.

 

Adam so followed him to a table, as they sat down, “You hungry?” Fred ordered him some caviar and other delicacies, “You’re so thin, eat more,” Fred said gently. Of course Adam wanted to shove all of the food into his stomach at once, but he was eating it slowly, lest Derek would see him. He was too busy with the food, he had no time to care about those horny hands on his back and his lap.

 

“What is your real name?”

Adam swallowed, “Adam Lambert.”

“Adam,” Fred patted on his thigh, “Eat.” So Adam just kept on eating, Fred seemed to enjoy watching him, “You like the food?” Adam nodded, “Lovely,” his hand got more aggressive, reaching his inner thigh, rubbing.

 

“Sir, they’ve arrived.” A bodyguard dashed to Fred.

“Adam, tell them if you need more,” whispered Fred, putting a card into Adam’s pocket, “Wait for me when you finished.” Then he went away, joining his wife and two girls. When Adam was having his second dish, Derek was back.

 

“You no longer have to film porn, happy?”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“I just sold your contract to him.” He said, “Can’t believe it, right? You’re still marketable.”

 

Adam widened his eyes, “What, what do you mean you sold my contract?”

 

“Means you’re purchased! But it’s only one year left, you know, whether he’ll still keep you depends on how good you perform. I told him you’re loyal and submissive.”

“Why you sold me?” Adam was frightened, “What he bought me for?”

“Come on! Now you’ve got your food, I’ve got my money, it’s a win-win. Just remember not to betray him, he’s chopping you into pieces, got it? Bye forever.” He tapped on his shoulder and turned away.

 

*

 

After the meal, accompanied by few bodyguards, Adam went to a serviced suite in the hotel, waiting for Fred to come. The room was dreamy, he had never seen such a place before. It had been a while since last time he had a cozy shower. After washing himself with those fucking overpriced products in the bathroom, he then quickly changed into a bathrobe, fell onto the king-size bed, rolled himself up with the blanket and fell asleep, warm and comfy…

 

After the party, Fred couldn’t wait to go upstairs to unwrap his present. Adam sat up as he heard Fred coming in.

 

“Adam, come here,” Fred beckoned Adam to him, put his arms up, waiting for Adam to help him undress like he couldn’t do it by himself. “Aww, you’ve removed everything?” He ran his fingers on Adam’s naked face which was still as angelic as it was but, was a bit tired, “The shampoo smells different on you, how magical.”

 

When he was finally naked, he quickly dragged Adam to the bed, pressed him down on his back, and, untied his robe releasing the little devil.

 

“Adam,” he touched Adam’s face, and slipped his hand down to his neck, feeling his soft skin and his warmth, “What do you want?” He asked, “I can buy you anything. Clothes? Cars? Houses? Jets? Say it.”

 

Adam took a deep breath, “I need a place to stay,” he moved his eyes away from Fred’s, “I, I just need a bed to sleep on… That’s it.” His watery eyes rolled up, the luminescent starlight shined in Fred’s face made him a total goner.

 

“Aww,” Fred touched Adam’s chin, “That’s easy, this room is yours from now on.”

“Really? I can stay here?” Adam couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be “sold” to such a generous man.

 

Then when Fred was having his tongue as dessert, he just did his best to cooperate, they dived their tongue into each other’s mouth, Adam showed Fred how grateful to have Fred to give him a shelter with his extraordinary kissing skills, playfully traced along the outline of Fred’s tongue and his teeth.

 

Fred couldn’t help himself, his hands and tongue rubbed over Adam’s body, tasting the sweetness and youthfulness pounding in his vein. He had been thirst for a masturbate scene from Adam and now, he could have him do it right before his eyes. Adam then gave a blowjob to his tiny penis, no one could imagine Fred had already made two babies with this pea sized stuff. Adam did not give a fuck on his size, as long as he could satisfy Fred’s needs, he would do anything. Adam kept the eye contact during the whole process, he didn’t expect that it was too exciting for Fred, which made him he explode timely. It kind of disappointed Fred as he was unable to fuck this angel he had been lusting after.

 

Fred was so in love with Adam, although there were few times he almost got stroke while sleeping with Adam, he just couldn’t get his hands off him. He bought Adam a lot of gorgeous clothes, he liked dressing up Adam like playing with his personal Ken doll. He let him stay in the serviced suite in his hotel, he also gave him monthly pocket money. When Adam told him about Caroline, claiming she was his baby sister, Fred just openhandedly gave out a huge amount to cover her bills for months. But till Adam got the death threats on killing Caroline from Mrs. Richards, he finally had to stop asking for his financial support.

 

Despite the disapproval from his wife and daughters, Fred continued taking care of Adam after the contract.

 

*

 

Outside the operating-theatre, Sauli stayed with Adam, watched him slept on his laps, wiping away his sweat. Whenever Adam was wrinkling his eyebrows, Sauli held his hand and pat on his forehead till all his fears were gone.

 

“ADAM! CAROLINE’S OUT!”

 

Woke up from his nightmares, Adam was finally back to the present, he rolled off the bench and rushed to Caroline, “BABY! BABY!”

 

“Shhh…” The doctor quieted him, “She needs some rest. Her mom’s liver was perfect. The operation was well done! Give her some time. Don’t worry.”

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Adam couldn’t hide his happiness, he clutched the doctor’s hands tightly, shaking and giving him genuine thanks. “Sauli! Sauli!” Then he jumped to Sauli with a silly smile, “She’s fine! She’s fine! Sauli! Yay!”

 

What an innocent guy. Sauli still didn’t know how to tell him the truth… he didn’t want him to suffer anymore, he deserved to live a happy life. “Adam, go home and have a rest,” Sauli said, “I’ll call you when she’s awake. You don’t want her to see her King looks so tired.”

 

“No, I just woke up! I wanna stay,” Adam insisted, “How’s Cemon? I have to thank her.”

 

“She’s fine,” Tommy said, “I’ll take care of her. You and Sauli go home. Issac, you drive them home first, k?”

 

Unwillingly, Adam was sent home.

 

Few hours later, he was again as energetic as before and he couldn’t wait anymore. He changed his clothes, did his hair, and pulled Sauli out of the bed, “Sauli, we should go now! I think she’s up. Come on! Come on! Quick!”

 

*

 

“So she’s taking Caroline to Canada?”

“How about her dad?”

“Dad? Where?”

“That tall handsome guy! Hey! You blind or something?”

“Ha! He didn’t even touch her! The real dad is _unknown_.”

“WHAT?”

“That bitch confessed all to her brother, she drugged him, and he fainted, that’s it.”

“I knew it! He’s so fine. Caroline doesn’t look like him AT ALL!”

“You know I heard he said ‘ _people say she has my nose_ ,’ and I was like _no way_!”

“Aww he’s so cute! He can make babies with me if he wants.”

“Don’t even think about it! Sauli’s gonna kill you.”

“Sauli is cute too, I can have them both.”

“Isn’t Ratliff nice too?”

 

The whole corridor trembled as the gossip nurses burst into laughter. “SHHH! Shhh…” They were then quiet when they reached the ward’s glass door, seeing the reflection of Adam and a face-palmed blonde boy standing there right after them.

 

Adam’s face twitched, “You knew it?” He turned to Sauli who was sobbing in his palms, “When did you know it?...”

 

* End of Chapter 7*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the finale – Chapter 8 – Let’s Go Home 
> 
> :P
> 
> xoxo


	8. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Caroline! You’re going home with daddy in two days. Are you happy?”  
> “GO HOME? HAPPY!”  
> “Yeah! And you can have a lot of candies!”  
> “YEAH! PAPA!” Caroline opened her arms, waiting for her daddy to pick her up, “PAPA GO HOME!” She was wearing the brightest smile which he had never been for years.

Chapter 8 – Let’s Go Home

 

Standing outside Caroline’s room, watching her slept through the glass window, Adam couldn’t believe this little angel wasn’t his bio daughter, and he would never believe it. He had been living with her since she was born, she had been calling him Papa for her whole life, they were the only one left for each other. He had been living a rough live for her all these years, was it worth it? What if she called someone else Papa? What if one day they didn’t love each other anymore? What if… His brain was in a whirl, unconscious tears were messing up his face. Feeling the cold sweat on Adam’s back, Sauli tightened his arms around him to keep him warm.

 

Few more hours later, the girl woke up and was already looking for her Papa. In the two weeks while Cemon was lying in bed lazily waiting for the cut to heal, he just wished she would disappear right afterwards so the truth would never be proven. Adam was pretending everything was normal, but his fake smile couldn’t cheat Caroline into believing he was not unhappy.

 

“No, I’m not unhappy. I just, I can feel your pain.”

“Really? It hurts a lot, hum?”

“Uh huh, so baby you have to get well soon.”

“I get well Papa sleep with me.”

“Sure, I can’t wait to hold you tight.”

 

But he knew clearly the day was coming.

 

*

 

“I have S-A-U-L-I, how many points I have?” Caroline said with her weak voice.

“Baby, this doesn’t count,” Sauli replied.

“Why?” She turned to Adam, grabbing on his tee, “Papa count my points.”

Caroline was having a Scrabble competition with Sauli on the bed when Cemon limped to the room.

 

“Caroline! My girl. How are you today?” The girl seemed to be frightened and she hid herself under Sauli’s shirt. “Baby, come to mommy!” She touched Caroline’s back gently, “You come to Canada with mommy.” Caroline was so shaking her head and wrapping her legs tight around Sauli’s waist.

 

“Please stop, Miss Ratliff,” Having a scared girl in his arms and a speechless good man by his side, he had to speak out, “Don’t touch her, she’s scared.”

“I’m not asking for your opinion,” Cemon grabbed on Caroline’s shoulders, trying to tug her out, “Come on baby, let me see you.”

 

“NAAAAAAAAW!” Caroline shrieked deafenly, cramping on Sauli’s waist tightly, “AAAHHH! PAPA!”

 

“Baby, he’s not your Papa,” she said while wrestling with Sauli’s arms, “Come to Canada with me, you’ll have a new, rich Papa, okay?”

“Don’t touch her, you’re hurting her! You’re scaring her! Get off!”

 

“PAPA!!!! PAPA!! AAAAHHH!”

 

Finally, “STOP IT!” Adam shoved their hands off from the girl, took her and wrapped her on his chest, “Let her decide,” he cleared his throat, “If she doesn’t want me anymore, I’ll let her go…”

 

“Adam, she’s too young to decide. If she stays, both of you will suffer but if she’s with me, me and my boyfriend can take care of her. It’s – ”

 

“Get out, both of you.” Adam cut her. That was so true, why should he keep her from getting better medication? He knew it, it was time to let go. “Please go… I got it… just let me stay with her now… she likes to sleep with me…”

 

Sauli kissed on Adam’s cheek and left with Cemon, now the room was peaceful again and the father and daughter had their may-be-last nap together.

 

*

 

Later that night, the doctor came with a good news that Cemon had given up Caroline. _Perhaps she had had a good talk with Sauli?_ Adam thought. Then the doctor wanted to talk with Adam outside the room, told him that he could bring Caroline home, finally…

 

“Really? But her wound still hurts sometimes,” Adam doubted.

“Yes, it takes few more weeks to heal totally, but then it’ll be too late.”

“What do you mean?” Adam held his fists tight, wishing what he was thinking wasn’t true.

“A month left. I am so sorry, her condition is getting worse rapidly since this Monday.”

“A month?” Adam chocked, “A MONTH?”

“Or may be less,” the doctor said, “Now she can try McDonald’s, ice-cream, cheesecakes, chocolates, just buy her everything.” He patted on Adam’s shoulders and smiled, “It’s been so rough, right? For both of you.”

“No… Please… don’t give up… you said she’s fine, JUST LAST MONTH! You can’t lie to me!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Lambert. We’ve tried our best.”

“She’s too young… she hasn’t even learnt to talk… please don’t…”

The doctor held Adam’s arm firmly, brought him back into the room.

 

“Caroline! You’re going home with daddy in two days. Are you happy?”

“GO HOME? HAPPY!”

“Yeah! And you can have a lot of candies!”

“YEAH! PAPA!” Caroline opened her arms, waiting for her daddy to pick her up, “PAPA GO HOME!” She was wearing the brightest smile which he had never been for years.

“Yea, let’s go home baby,” Adam blinked back his tears, “Papa is so happy, I cried. Do I look silly?”

“Papa don’t cry, muah,” she wrapped his neck, kissing all over his cheek.

 

*

 

Sauli wanted to keep Caroline accompanied till the end of her journey, he applied for leave for a month. Before having her back home, he bought some new furniture, painted the walls, his apartment was decorated nicely with Caroline’s favourite colors, sky blue, lavender and white.

 

Now, it was time to go home, Adam carried her over his chest, putting one arm on her bottom and a hand on her back, she loved this way the best because she could play with his hair and could sometimes kiss on his cheek.

 

“Papa where we going?” She pulled his hair and so Adam stopped at Sauli’s door.

“We’re home, baby.”

“Hum?” She questioned, “Our door is white. This door is brown.”

 

“You are too big for your baby bed now, so we moved to a bigger home! You will like it, Princess,” Sauli said while beckoning Adam to get in.

“I don’t want to be princess, it hurts.”

 

As they just stepped in, Caroline let out a long “WOAH” at her new home, and she couldn’t close her mouth, “This is good! The castle is baaaaaaaad. WOAH,” as soon as Adam put her onto the floor, she rushed to the fluffy dolls on the couch, cuddling them with a broad smile on her face. “MY BED? MY BED!” This small apartment was still a bit big for her tiny body, she was running around till she finally found her new lavender princess bed.

 

She jumped onto the bed and turned to them, “My bed is so big! Papa sleep with me! PAPA!”

“Of course I sleep with you.”

“Soso sleep with me,” she took Sauli’s hand and pulled him to her bed, “Woah! Papa and Soso can sleep with me!”

 

The three of them slept together every night since then, the two men took turn sleeping and taking care of the girl. Sleeping peacefully between two big men, waking up really early and started bouncing and running around every day, she was very energetic, no one would ever believe this girl was leaving soon. The two men wouldn’t stop believing that miracle would finally happen.

 

*

 

And so two weeks past, there were no any signs of deterioration in the girl’s health condition, so they went on a Disneyland trip as planned. They had spent two nights in the Princess Suite at the hotel, despite her frequent headache, Caroline was so lively, she ran and hopped everywhere, she had rather good appetite too! Until the third day, she seemed very exhausted after going on the pony ride.

 

“Papa, let’s go home,” she said, “I’m sleepy.”

“Huh? Okay, let’s go back to the hotel.”

“No, go home,” she insisted, “Soso go home. I’m sleepy,” she grabbed on Sauli’s pants with one hand, and raised her other hand towards him so Sauli would pick her up. She fell asleep in Sauli’s arms, her head nodded forward and hit on Sauli’s chin. As usual, she woke up and started humming and saying sweet words with her babyish voice.

 

“Hmmm… Soso, I love you,” she wrapped Sauli’s neck and kissed on his cheek.

“Aww! Thank you!”

“But I love Papa more,” she said, “Are you angry?”

“Of course not.”

“Why? Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you! Caroline is the most lovable girl in the world.”

“I am angry,” she said, “You love Papa more. Hum.”

“It’s different.”

 

Adam laughed, when he reached his hand to her face, she caught his fingers, “Papa you love me more?”

“Of course!”

“Yay!” She threw her hands in the air.

“YAY!” Sauli raised his fist, “Caroline is the best!”

 

She fell asleep again on the way home, she had never looked more tired then that. Sauli didn’t want to interrupt her sleep, he held her head and stopped her from nodding. He was blinking back his tears as he saw his man in the driver seat was doing the same. “Hmm…” She was awakened by Sauli’s movement when he got off the car, “head hurts… go home…hmm…” she said weakly.

 

“Baby we’re home!”

 

They rushed to her bed, placed the strengthless girl down gently and laid at her both sides. Suddenly, she twitched and let out a little hum in her dreams.

 

“Baby?” Tears finally dropped out of Sauli’s eyes, but he wiped them away quickly and laid his face on her shoulder.

“Baby, don’t be scrared, bad dreams…” Adam tightened his arms around her.

 

“Papa I’m tired…”

“Ummm…” Adam swallowed his tears, “How’s your head, baby?”

“not hurt… hmm…” she muttered, “Papa I love you. Night night.” She puckered her lips, but she hadn’t the strength to reach her papa anymore.

 

When she was heading to that beautiful, peaceful place, with no more pain and nightmares they were holding her tight, keeping her warm and save. After two kisses from Adam and Sauli, slowly, they felt the little angel in their arms relaxed her limbs, let out her last breath and fell asleep.

 

_“Aww no, you are not going there! I am putting you in my arms!”_

_“Papa so warm. I love you so much… don’t leave me alone, I’m so afraid…hum…?”_

_“I love you too, so much. I never leave you.”_

 

Words from Caroline flooded in his mind, going down as waves arrows sticking through his heart. She left. Her babyish voice, her bright smile, her sweet words, her innocent love all were gone and he would never have them again. Adam squeezed his angel tight, feeling her last warmth.

 

_“Papa I love you. Night night.”_

 

*

“no… baby… don’t leave me… papa is scared…”

“hmmm?...”

 

Adam opened his eyes in an all white room, saw the little doll in his arms, “BABY!” He tightened his arms around her, “Baby, don’t leave me... Don’t go away…” He cried, pressed his lips on her forehead, cheeks, kissed her till she was totally awake.

 

“I go where?” She said slowly.

He loosened his arms, put Caroline at his side and turned to her, “I won’t let you go.” He cuddled on her little face, “You’re not going to Canada. You stay with me, forever, huh?”

“Okay,” she gave him an ok hand signal before Adam wrapped her in his arms again.

 

What a terrible dream he had after seeing Cemon. Now that he had lost his daughter once, he would never give her up ever again. Persuading Cemon into giving up the girl was effortless, this irresponsible woman wouldn’t even have agreed on paying half of the medical bills if she was not blamed by her brother. And Sauli finally convinced Adam to let him help financially.

 

Adam didn’t need to sell his dignity anymore, he worked in Tommy’s restaurant, and occasionally sang in some big restaurants too. Despite the tight schedule, this supernatural daddy still managed to take time to play with Caroline and learn to make desserts. Learning that she was getting better and better day by day, he was working even harder, hopefully, he could open a café filled with sweetness before she came out.

 

*

 

Around a year later, Caroline got the best gift for her 7th birthday, she was leaving hospital for home! She could finally live in the place where Adam and Sauli had been decorating, the new home in sky blue, lavender and white, with of fluffy dolls and teddy bears.

 

She was not sent to school in the middle of the school year because she was far too tiny and she couldn’t even express herself right. She was so home-schooled by the two men and waited till the next school year.

 

Time flew, although she was still smaller than a normal 7-year-old girl, now she had grown a lot under Sauli’s strict routine. She still loved to sleep with the them but later, they started to teach her to sleep alone in her room. To keep her feel more secure, they would not close the bedroom door so they could here her whenever she had some needs.

 

It was rather “inconvenient” for Adam and Sauli coz whenever they attempted to have sex they lest she would hear so they couldn’t do it. One midnight, they couldn’t help it anymore and were about to have sex in the bathroom, Caroline suddenly busted the door and was scared after seeing Adam had pressed Sauli on the bathroom cabinet, it took them half a night to explain about their “play fight”. So they never made any attempt on sex afterwards.

 

*

 

It was already the second school day, although Caroline had to start from First Grade, everything was going so fine, she got along with the other kids, and she had already made new friends. Just one thing made her pout that day – Sauli didn’t walk her to the school bus stop nor picked her up there after school.

 

So this morning, even though he was exhausted from having a night shift after another, Sauli forced himself to stay awake and made breakfast. After getting Caroline to the bathroom, he went to his bedroom, sat next to the bed watching his man slept. He touched his fluffy hair, measuring how much it had grown overnight with his fingers, then went down to his forehead, visiting the thick eyebrows, his straight nose, plump lips… fascinating… Suddenly, he turned and so Sauli’s finger sank into his mouth and awakened him.

 

“What’s that?”

“May be a finger.”

Adam smiled, he grabbed Sauli’s hand and kissed on it, “Good morning, naughty boy.”

 

“SOWLI! PAAPAA!”

“COMING!” Their shouts were very automatic, their volume and rhythm matched with each other’s perfectly like a duet. They both laughed.

 

“We’re gonna spoil this kid!” Adam giggled.

“No, I will not,” Sauli touched on Adam’s nose, “Get up! Let’s have breakfast and walk her to the bus together today!”

 

*

 

“Good morning Mr. Lambert!”

“Aww you two look cute together!”

The crowd of moms at the bus stop made Sauli blushed with nerves. He realized he was squeezing Caroline’s hand hard when she tried to swing him off, “THE BUS COME!” She rushed to it excitedly, Sauli ran after her and helped her get on the bus by instinct while Adam was still standing there socializing with the women.

 

Caroline picked a window seat so she could make funny faces at Sauli, later when they were busy blowing kisses at each other, a group of kids suddenly rushed to him and started pulling on his pants.

“MORNING SOLEEE!!”

“SAW-LEE!”

“NO! SOWLEE!”

“I will ask Caroline!”

 

Sauli stood there, watching the kids ran onto the bus and joined Caroline. How lovely it was, his sweetheart had friends now, she deserved to have good people around long time ago.

“BYE! SOWLEEE!”

“SOWLEEE!”

Sauli stared at Caroline and friends with heart eyes, waving back at them and the bus was finally gone.

 

“Hey you!” Sauli was picked off the ground when him man pulled up his pants, which were previously around the middle of his butt.

 

“Were you trying to please the moms?” Adam whispered in Sauli’s ear.

“No.”

“The driver?”

“NO!” He elbowed on Adam’s chest, “You’re so bad,” he turned to him, “What’s happened? The kids all knew me!”

 

Adam narrowed his eyes, “You wanna know?” after a suggestive grin, “Come with me.” He held his hand and they dashed back home.

 

*

 

Had Sauli sat down on the bed, Adam gave him a picture and sat behind him. Caroline drew a crayon picture at school the day before, the teacher asked her to put it up in the classroom, but she rejected, because she wanted it at home.

 

In the picture, there was a little blonde girl in between two men, she was holding the blonde man’s hand on her left and clutching the brunette man’s pants on her right, coz his hand was too far away. They were standing in front of a small café. Under the three people, it said “Adam, Caroline, Sauli”.

 

“Oh, so this is how her dream café looks like!”

 

Leaning on Sauli’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, Adam could feel every emotion of Sauli, he was elated, and, he was holding back his tears of joy.

 

“This is so cute! I always love kids’ drawings!”

“Oh yea? Turn to the back.”

 

At the back, written her name, class, student number and the picture topic.

 

“Caroline Lambert, haha, I love seeing her name! Look at the cute handwriting.”

“Uh huh. Look at the topic!”

“My Family…” he choked, “My Family – Papas are heroes…”

“Yea, Papas.”

“I thought we were just friends…” Tears poured down fiercely, “eeehhh Adam…”

“Aww,” he took away the picture, placed it on the bedside cupboard, “Come here.”

 

Sauli fell ointo Adam’s chest, his arms encircled Adam tightly, “Thank you Adam. Thank you so much!”

“I should thank you,” Adam whispered softly, “for everything you have done for me, for our daughter, you gave us a family, a home.”

“I love you,” Sauli said with a scratchy voice.

 

Gently, Adam placed Sauli on the bed. He straddled on him, kissed on his forehead, his nose and his lips, then a soft and affectionate kiss dropped into Sauli’s mouth. They were so ready to have a good long-awaited fight. They licked deep in each other’s mouth, pulling off each other’s jackets and removing everything could be removed when their mouth were hooked together. Blood was boiling in their pounding veins, air was pushing out from their lungs, they were both gasping in pleasure.

 

When Adam pushed up, Sauli couldn’t wait to get himself naked before Adam did, so he could help Adam remove the last barrier to his cock. He cupped Adam’s monster which was poking half-hard under his brief, squeezing it lovingly. Slowly, he shoved the brief down, and let the cock out. He gave some tentative licks from the head to the bottom, he wrapped his lips around the bottom sucking as he knew he wouldn’t be able to visit there later. Then he traced back to the head and let it sink into his mouth while pumping him at the base. “Oh baby…” Adam whimpered when half of his cock was trapped in Sauli’s mouth. He gripped the blonde’s hair, rubbing on his scalp. He didn’t push the cock in, he just let Sauli play with it freely. The rapid erection quickly filled Sauli’s oral, despite the little discomfort on his jaw, he still tried to take him in as far as he could. Every time he pulled back, his tongue ran around the head curiously, tasting the fresh drops from him man. He slid a hand down squeezing on the balls, and he was so turned on by Adam’s desperate groans, he was getting fully erected and it tingled. He felt so alive feeding on Adam’s juice, he could feed on him forever.

 

“Baby… baby…” Adam was panting, “You gotta stop now… oh god…” He pulled out of Sauli’s mouth, “Where the hell did you learn this?” He was still gasping for air when he pressed Sauli down on the bed, “It’s your turn.” He showed his teeth and gave Sauli a RAWR face before he went down on and started his revenge. Adam’s mouth felt so good, and his skills were definitely another level, deepthroating, sucking and tickling his cock with his flexible tongue, his tongue was always hitting the right points which urged Sauli to a timely orgasm. His hands were working like magic, the squeezes, the rubs, the massages all worked like a perfect duet with his mouth.

 

“ugh… Adam… I…” Grabbing the blanket and wriggling his legs and sweating like a river, Sauli wanted to beg for something, but what was that something? He didn’t know. And when Adam shoved his legs upward and spread them open, he finally had a clue on what he wanted, but it was a bit shameful to ask for it. “Ahhh… no… not this…” He choked as he felt Adam’s hot, wet tongue was gliding up and down on his tight anus. His tongue felt so heavenly, but now, he wanted something really really hard, in him, he couldn’t hold anymore, “ADAM! ADAM!”

 

“What?”

“I want… I want you in me…”

“I got it.” Adam looked up on him, returned him a half-sweet-half-devilish smile, “Just a second.”

 

Adam slid his hand under the mattress, fished out a box of unopened condom and a little tube of lime flavor lube. Sauli took them over at once, checking out the expiry date.

“Nah, they won’t expire. I bought em just yesterday,” said Adam followed by some silly giggles. “Come on, quick.” Adam tried to get the condom back but Sauli insisted he would help Adam put it on.

 

“Don’t rush! Open the package carefully or it may get torn… then…” He placed it on Adam’s cock, “Place the condom on the tip and slowly… roll… roll it down… OH! That’s so long…” Adam was chuckled in the blonde nurse’s detail demonstration, “Make sure you squeeze the little end… because it creates a semi-vacuum where your semen would be deposited.” He smiled broadly when he looked up on Adam and saw him chuckling. “I usually demonstrate with a cucumber.” Adam was so laughing till his eyes were filled with tears

 

After a little kiss, Sauli laid on his chest waiting for Adam. Feeling Adam’s cock on his hole, he was so excited, “I’m ready, Adam… ugh…” When the head slid into him, he shut his eyes tightly, biting the pillow, grabbing everything on the bed, he felt suffocated when Adam pushed into him, deeper and deeper. He had to breathe, but air just chocked in his throat, it was like the first time when he was thrown into the swimming pool. “AHHH!” Finally, he let out his groan and started to gasp for air when Adam’s laps slapped hard on his butt cheeks, it felt so good with the cock stuck in him incredibly deep. When Adam began to move his hip, rubbing the huge cock against his tight muscle, Sauli was screaming in pleasure.

 

“Baby,” Adam leaned down, whispered in his ear, and slowed down the thrust, “Did I hurt you?”

“Nooooo…” Sauli cooed, “Keep going…”

“I love you,” Adam pressed a kiss on Sauli’s shoulder.

 

Sauli cooed again, “I love you more…” and soon as he got a naughty reply “I love you… deeper” from his man, he wanted to do something wild that he had never thought before, like, getting fucked by him fast and rough, from every angle… He tilted his face to the side, it was addictive to watch his man biting his lip, rocking it hard. He groaned and thrust himself backwards, getting the cock back into him faster and faster. “Adam… do me… more!”

 

Grasping his hips tighter for more support, Adam started thrusting rougher. “Yea… Take me in! Sauli…” Leaning forward, he grasped his neck pressed him hard on the pillow. The rougher he fucked, the more Sauli cried for more. Sauli was squeezing Adam perfectly tight, the constant rough friction built heat that hurt kind of good.

 

Adam leaned down on him, burying his head on his neck. He was so warm. Sauli reached his arms backwards, pulled on the fluffy black hair, purring “Adam, I’m yours…” Then Adam quickly pulled out and flipped him over, “You want more?” Their nose touched. This time, Sauli replied with no shame, “Yes, and deeper,” his legs wrapped around Adam’s waist spontaneously, waiting for some more ferocious fuck. Adam soon lifted his ass higher, stroking the giant in and out of him violently. Sauli was totally bouncing, his hips were smashing intensely against Adam’s thighs and became numb.

 

Something was happening inside his body, something he had never experienced before. The moment when he came and spurted on his tummy, moaned loudly like a girl tennis player hitting the ball. His legs became jelly and loosen around Adam waist, the hot inner thigh skin exposed cold in the air, “Adam…” He reached his hands to Adam’s arms, “hug me…” He was dying to get burnt by his heat, “HUG ME!”

 

A strong pull and Sauli was already sitting on his man’s laps, in his arms. “Adam…hmm…” He was gagged by Adam’s tongue, he almost bit him when he felt the giant inside started to move again.

 

“Baby,” Adam hissed while thrusting lovingly, “You love this?”

“Yes! YES!” Sauli screamed. Adam’s uneven groan told that he was about to cum, Sauli suddenly wanted to remove the damn condom and feel his love spraying inside him, filling him full.

 

“Uhh, FUCK ME!” He dug his fingers into Adam’s back and arched his back pushing his ass against him, urging him to fuck faster. They both screamed when Sauli’s contracting wall finally squeezed the juice out of Adam’s giant. Adam was still hugging him firmly, feeling the aftertaste of orgasm.

 

Slowly, he loosened his arms, placing Sauli’s head on the pillow and went to clean up the mess under his belly. After wiping away the white fluid on Sauli’s tummy, Adam slumped down on him and shared a passionate kiss.

 

Later, Sauli curled up in Adam’s hug, cramping his legs around him, muttering in Finnish how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be his husband, and grow old with him till forever, he was so proud of him and Caroline, he loved Caroline so much and would love to see her marrying a good man like her Papa... Every word was so unfamiliar to Adam, however, he seemed to get it all. He smiled broadly on Sauli’s forehead, and spoke two Finnish words to response it all, the most accurate pronunciation Sauli had ever heard from Adam’s lips, “Rakastan, Sauli.”

 

 

~ End of the story :D Thanks for reading! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me more time coz i tried to put two possible endings together :)
> 
> You might notice that I have removed the tag "Major Character Death" some time ago, Adam's bad dream was originally the reality but I really couldn't kill the girl. Haha.


End file.
